Children of Gallifrey
by Beautiful space
Summary: Iyolla was just an ordinary, orphaned girl with no surname and a strange first name. Until she met the Doctor for the second time... Includes my OC, Iyolla, Eleven, Jack and many others. Please leave a review! SEQUEL NOW UP ( An Ocean's Harmony)! First in the Triple Helix series
1. Iyolla meets the Doctor

A/N: This in no way is related to Newly regenerated. But if you want to check that out, then I will be extremely happy! By the way, Iyolla's name is pronounced as e ( as in the alphabet) hola ( As in hello in Spanish)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Iyolla walked through the busy streets of London, dodging passer's by and tourists. It was a hot Summer's day, with people streaming in and out. Suddenly, a dalek sprang in front of her. People around her were screaming, as though they were familiar with this creature. Behind it was five more daleks; weapons poised and ready to shoot. They were saying in a creepy, metallic voice:  
" EXTERMINATE! FIND THE TIME LORD!" A man behind her sprang in front, a fire headed young girl behind him and a large nosed man following hesitantly behind her. Iyolla noticed they had engagement rings.  
" DOCTOR! BOW BEFORE THE SUPREME DALEKS!" They demanded. The man simply stuffed his hands in his pockets. Unknowingly to the daleks, he had pulled out a silver torch like device. He thrusted it in the air and covered his ears before pressing a small button. The device emitted a high pitched whining noise that annoyed Iyolla to death. She bent over and crumpled to her knees, her hands clasping her sensitive ears. By the time the man had finished with the daleks, she had fallen unconscious, hands still on her ears.  
_" _So, Doctor, what do we do with her?" Asked the red head known as Amy. The very man took in a sharp breath and murmured under his breath:  
" I'm sorry." And picked her up bridal style and raised his voice. " We do what we always do. We run." And run he did. But despite the girls slight frame and light weight, she was slowing him down. When she finally came around, she turned her head to him. She was a young girl, probably around five or six. She had medium, flawless skin and a mass of matted, long black hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue, a big contrast to her Asiatic, delicate features. She looked up at him in fear, but then heard the daleks and turned her large, blue eyes to him that made him feel like he would melt.  
" Pwease! Pwease save me!" She asked him, panicking and thinking that he would abandon her like she was some neglected pet. He slowed down once they turned an alleyway and said:  
" I won't. I won't abandon you until we find your parents." He said in a determined voice. Amy and her husband turned to her, noticing her large, sapphire like eyes and felt like they would choke in tears. The girl did exactly that. The Doctor frantically tried to stop her, but to no avail. Once he felt he tried every thing, he took a deep breath at the crying child and Amy and Rory tensed and they watched him take a deep breath, thinking the worst that he may possibly strike her. But it was the opposite. He began to sing an unearthly, beautiful lullaby and soon enough, the girl's eyes drooped and eventually closed. Amy and Rory had tears in their eyes by the end of this, as did the great man who called himself the Doctor. He thought of his great planet and his children and little sister who he would sing this very Gallifreyan song to. He hastily wiped away his tears and put a perception filter on the girl and draped his tweed coat on her after emptying his pockets and slipping his things in his trouser pockets.  
'No.' he thought to himself.'I shouldn't get attached to her. I will just ruin her life ahead of her.' So he placed a kiss on her head and noticed something glint in the sunlight on her neck. He wanted to know what it was, but he didn't want to wake her and instead left it there. He placed her in between two bins and kissed her hands as he gave a final look to her. Once he finished with the daleks, he could track her down using the perception filter.

* * *

Iyolla woke up and put her hand on her fob watch. She smiled at the warmth and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She got up and noticed she was wearing a tweed coat. She thought it was a nightmare. But she walked around and took off the perception filter and tried to walk around to find some food, water and shelter. She tried to give a half-hearted search for the kind man to give him thanks but there was no sign of him. She found lots of food where the people had left them carelessly whilst trying to get away from the daleks. She gathered her dress into a small cloth-basket and put the remaining food inside.

* * *

The Doctor had just dealt with the daleks and went to search for the child. When he got into the alley way, however, he found the perception filter lying on the floor. Shrugging his shoulders and leaving to join his friends in the TARDIS, he decided that the girl had probably found her parents.

He didn't know how wrong he was.


	2. A Time lady returns

A/N: No reviews? Ah well.

* * *

Iyolla pushed herself up from her squatting position and heard a ongoing rhythm of high heels. She looked up and saw a sour face with dark and blonde curls pulled back into a bun. She wore a silver eye patch and had dark purple lips. She was flanked by two strange creatures that must have been at least two and a half meters tall. They had sunken eyes and no mouth. They wore a black suit. Iyolla kept her eyes on them, terrified and alone in the silent street.  
" Hold her. She had direct contact with the Doctor. We could keep her hostage." She said in a clipped monotone. Iyolla was paralyzed with fear as the tall 'men' held her shoulders in a vice grip and lead her off into the distance.

* * *

**_Six years later..._**

Iyolla looked up and put on a crazed smile.  
" Hello, boys. Asking me out?" She asked in an icy, sarcastic tone. She was only eleven, but she had picked up a lot from the streets. They said nothing and forced her from her stone prison as they went about her daily torture. They strapped Iyolla to a chair made out of dalekanium. Where they got that from was a mystery. She looked up and put on a brave mask to hide her fears. They had been doing this since she was only five, and she knew nearly nothing else. They put the machine on maximum and watched as she screamed and writhed in the uncomfortable chair.

Once the three hour torture was finished, they forced Iyolla into a pristine white room. She curled up into a ball and cried to her heart's content, since no one was here.  
" No. No, please! Please, don't take her- NOOOOOOOOOO!" That voice. She knew that voice. She scanned her exceptional memory and with in seconds, found the owner of the voice.  
" The nice lady..." She unfurled from the tight ball and watched as a red headed lady in a pure white gown was forced into the room in nearly the same way she was. Only with a little more caution. Nervously, Iyolla swallowed and approached the sobbing woman. She out a hand in her shoulder. Straight away, she stopped.  
" Rory?" She called in a devastated, weak voice.  
" I'm so sorry. I'm Iyolla-" The woman lashed out and striked her across the face. The force of it made her nose bleed. One of the only three people she had trusted had turned against her.

The woman turned and once she saw the girl sobbing and cradling her bleeding nose, she gasped.  
" OHMYGOD! I am so so sorry. Here let me help you, please!" She yelled before the girl took off into the corner, vibrating with fear and pain. Amy's maternal instincts took over as she cried harder. She tore the hem of her gown and sat in front of the crying child. She felt so guilty. She had just lost a child, and here she was- hurting other children. The girl eventually stopped and looked up at her. A dawning realization took over Amy. It was the blue eyed girl on the streets from a week ago.  
That just made her feel more guilty.

Iyolla sprang from her place and backed away and into the wall as the red headed girl offered her a handkerchief. The force from the move had caused her pocket watch to come into view. Temporarily distracted, she stroked the warm surface; her only solace from a world of misery and pain. The woman took that advantage to wipe her nose and pull her into an embrace. Iyolla stiffened, waiting for another slap. When none came, she allowed herself to indulge into it. The automatic door opened and Kovarion entered again, a baby in hand. Amy gasped and sprang forward before Iyolla could even stop her. Amy didn't notice the twisted smirk on Kovarion's face. At that instant, Iyolla knew the baby was flesh. But she didn't want to ruin the scene, so she allowed Amy to have time with her baby's duplicate whilst she still could. Two minutes later, Kovarion left with the precious cargo. Amy crumpled to the ground, sobbing again. She stopped and looked up, a brave face on and walked over to the window. She immediately grabbed her coat and sat next to Iyolla.

" How long have you been here?" She asked. Iyolla turned away.  
" Six years, from the moment you and your merry gang abandoned me." She replied, stonily. Amy's face was that of pure disbelief as she said:  
" We thought you had found your family. That you were safe and sound. They must be worried sick!" She exclaimed.  
" I don't have a family. I was in a car accident and lost my memory when I was four. My parents were no where to be seen." She, once again, said in monotone. " I don't remember the faces of my mother, father, aunt, uncle or siblings, if I ever had any. When I met the Doctor and you and you're husband, I thought you would look after me, consider me your daughter. But no one had ever looked after me. I never went to an orphanage because no one notices me. To them, I'm just a lost girl dressed in rags who doesn't know where she is." Her voice cracked on the last sentence, finally showing emotion. Amy's eyes were welling in tears.  
" I never had parents, but my aunt used to take care of me. I can't imagine having no one to look after me. But that's what's going to happen to my little Melody." She cried, her eyes finally seeping tears.

At that moment, a man wearing a centurion's costume came in carrying a baby. And yet still, Iyolla knew it was flesh. The bow tied man rushed in and started to speak jibberish. Amy was over joyed.  
" It's flesh." Iyolla said, quietly but her voice projected around the room in the dead of silence. The couple dismissed her and started to play with the baby. Iyolla stood in the back ground, feeling a little unwanted. Iyolla turned away and looked out of the window. The man in the bow tie stood next to me and said:  
" Feeling a little bit like an out cast?" He asked.  
" Why did you leave me?" Iyolla asked.  
" Who are you?" He threw back.  
" In my time line, it's been six years since I last seen you, Doctor. EXTERMINATE." Iyolla mimicked the dalek well. At once, it dawned over the Doctor.  
" My name's Iyolla." She said. She noticed the expression on the Doctor's face.  
" Nice name." He commented. Iyolla grunted a thanks. The Doctor laid a hand on her shoulder, to reassure her when she hissed with pain. He went into full Doctor mode and examined the burn. It was charred black and some of her skin had been burnt off.  
" You poor, poor girl." He crooned as he pulled her into a careful embrace. Iyolla rolled her eyes and pulled away.  
" Lets go save the baby." She said, enthusiastically. The Doctor stopped her. And when she wasn't looking, he slipped a vortex manipulator onto her wrist and programmed the co-ordinates for the TARDIS console.  
" I'm sorry, but this is a war. We can't let you get hurt." And before she could protest, she was shredded to atoms and rearranged in the console room.

* * *

Iyolla noticed the change in back ground and felt a little queasy. The TARDIS lead her to the bathroom just before the Doctor entered with much gusto to search for Melody Pond.

The TARDIS put a room in front of the bathroom once Iyolla had finished vomiting. It had a vibrant blue shade and a name plate in English. Iyolla entered the room and looked around. It was the same shade as the door and had a single bed made out of rose wood and satin blue sheets. A cotton, fluffy pillow was at the head of the luxuriant bed and a pale blue veil canopy hung over the head of the bed. It was a medium sized room with a navy beaded chandelier and a study table the same wood as the bed. A soft blue carpet tickled her rough feet and a rose wood double door lead to the wardrobe. Iyolla slipped inside and the TARDIS provided a shortcut to the room. Iyolla once again tried to open the pocket watch for the zillionth time, with a heavy heart.  
And for the first time, it opened.

* * *

An ethereal light flooded the bedroom and Iyolla calmed the TARDIS down and asked her to keep this a secret. Once the light had ebbed away, a girl with inexperienced eyes slipped into a bathroom and began to wash herself. Once she had finished, she bandaged the wounds using underpants. The TARDIS gave an amused hum and provided her a linen bandage which she used to seal the gaping wound. She combed her messy birds nest of hair and tamed it to a sleek, black ribbon that cascaded sown her back. She chose a burnt orange top the color of Gallifrey's sky and a pair of crimson red skinny jeans, the colour of the grass. And a pair of silver converse that matched the tree's leaves.  
Her name wasn't Iyolla any more.  
Her name was Ikariotanaiyolla.

Time to see Theta.


	3. The Doctor's speech

A/N: Special thanks to Nicoleisawesmazing, I am glad that you like Iyolla.  
This chapter will reveal who Iyolla is, although it may be unexpected. I have mentioned who she is in chapter 1.

* * *

The Doctor hung about the console. The Ponds have gone back to bed. He wasn't the kind of man they expected him to be. Although he felt guilty about snapping at them, he didn't regret it.  
Not one bit.

_* Begin flash back*_

The Doctor had just defeated the enemy. Amy sat in the corner, her head buried in Rory's chest and cradling Melody's blanket. She stood up abruptly, her sweaty head shining and her hands clenched.  
" Bring her back." She said through gritted teeth.  
" I can't, I haven't got a DNA tracker on the TARDIS." He said, gloomily. She shook her head denying that her daughter was gone.  
" Why am I bothering? Why am I here to tell you how it feels to lose a child? You never have had a family, you don't know how it feels." Amy ranted, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. The Doctor turned rapidly, anger painted on every feature. Amy was taken aback. She never expected to be on the receiving end of the oncoming storm. But she remained defiant. Big mistake.  
" No. Why would you? You're a mad man in a blue box. Some one who can't try hard enough to find his best friend's daughter. You don't have family-" He cut her off and stormed angrily in front of her.  
" You want anger? You got it. You thought back on the flesh factory that you knew every thing about me. You're wrong. BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS WHO IT FEELS! You don't know how it feels to have lost you're planet, your best friend, your species, your seventeen children, your wife, your own little sister who thought you could protect her from all harm!" The revelation of him having a wife, sister and children knocked her off her feet." I wasn't always running. I had a perfectly fine house back on Gallifrey, I used to play with Laetnara and Freya, my twin girls! You want to know about me? FINE! Laetnara, Freya, Ikarus, Yalira, Phnagon, Iyara, Delilah, Delilon, Reeslion, Rayla, Silira, Phina, Suumer, Agua, Theta, Sigma, Jenny! These are my children, all of them- dead. My wife, Ishardonera and my little sister, Ikariotanaiyolla! She was only four years old and the daleks tortured her with fire and electricity, they even used a drone to whip her! I got so attached to Iyolla, she and my sister shared the same name! I thought, as a promise I could take care of her, and yet my sister died. They daleks amputated both of her hearts- she couldn't regenerate! You don't know how it feels, holding your youngest daughter whilst her own blood stained your clothes! You don't know how it feels to hold your little sister whilst she died a slow and agonizing death! Four years old, Amelia Jessica Pond, and she died, her hearts on the floor. You don't know how it feels to see each and every one of your children's deaths play out in your worst night mares! There you are, Amy, now you know why I don't sleep! Congratulations! I hope your feeling happy now you know every thing about me! And the moment that I feel guiltiest of all, telling my own mother that my little sister died. I felt like I was regenerating over and over again when the daleks tortured her right before my eyes! I promised her that she would be safe! And if my plans were correct, Amy, you would be travelling with my sister when she was an adolescent! I was going to die in the daleks hands and my own wife betrayed me so I lived and my sister died! I never, ever forgave her. Not even now. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT FELT TO ME WHEN YOUR CHILD WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU? I KEPT SEEING MY SISTERS FACE WHEN I LOOKED AT MELODY. WHEN THIS IS DONE, I'M GOING TO FIND HER. AND YOU AND RORY CAN LIVE OUT YOUR PATHETIC, SHORT LIVES WHILE YOU HAVE NIGHT MARES ABOUT THIS, LIKE I DO WHEN I SEE CHILDREN BEING TAKEN AWAY. FORGET I EVEN LIVED, AMY. BECAUSE I AM GOING TO STOP SAVING YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC RACE. I AM GOING TO LOOK AFTER IYOLLA PROPERLY!" He screamed in her face, tears streaming from his face. Amy was dumbstruck and the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS. They followed, Amy had tears marring her face, not due to her child being taken away, the Doctor screaming at her or of him dropping them off at Leadworth. But because of his children and his sister.  
_* End flash back*_

But the Doctor was wrong. He had touched Amy subconsciously and she was having violent nightmares about eighteen children dying in front of her. Now, she knew how it felt.

* * *

Iyolla walked down the corridor, feeling a pang of agony in her left heart.  
" No, please no!" She whimpered. She began to burst into golden flames as she tried to harness the energy. She grew shorter, hair growing shorter and her body changing. Once it had finished, the railings which had once been up to her hip was now touching her chin. She raised a pale hand and stared at it. She ran back to her room and stared at the mirror. A young girl at about three or four with a skinny frame was pictured in the silver frame. Her mouth opened wide. So did the girl in the mirror. She had delicate, TARDIS blue eyes. Her clothes were torn and her features were rather cute.  
And, most distinguishing of all, she had red hair, the very same color as her first incarnation ( she had started up Theta's envy of gingers!)  
Oh, Theta will be jealous!

" TARDIS, please keep this a secret, I think Oma is not in the mood." Iyolla said. She started calling Theta, Oma since it was her first word. She was even more attached to him than her parents. First of all, she needed a new name. An anagram of her own name.  
" Hmmm, Ikariotanaiyolla... That's it! Ana! Ana Tanya, what about the last name..." The TARDIS gave a hum. " Harkness? Well, I guess having a time agent for a brother would explain why I'm here. I'll play dumb. TARDIS, tell him that Iyolla has been taken by Captain Jack Harkness and that she has found a good adoptive family. And that she's happy. I will deal with the rest." The TARDIS gave another hum and a hissing sound was heard as a secret compartment opened in her wall. Inside it was Jack's frazzled vortex manipulator. " Thanks, old girl." She put on a pair of shorts and torn it, making it look like she had a rough time. A pair of dirty trainers were on her feet and a long, yellow top to accent her red hair. She made sure it was ruffled and windswept her hair. She tore her top too and put a scared impression in the mirror. She looked as innocent as a puppy.

She strolled innocently down the corridors and found the console room. She took a deep breath and said:  
" Hello? Please, where am I? I'm scared. Jack? Jack?" She whimpered in an overly sweet voice. A thump was heard.  
" Is any one here? Please, I need to find my brother! His name's Captain Jack-"  
" Harkness." Finished the reassuring voice of her real brother.  
" Yes. Do you know him? My name's Ana Tanya Harkness. I-I was in a house. It was burning. My brother came out of no where and put this on my wrist. He said some thing about a girl called Iyolla-"  
" Thank the gods she's safe and sound!" He exclaimed.  
" Can I see you? He said I would come on a TAR- TARDIS. He told me that the D-d-doctor would look after me." She broke down, crying crocodile tears. The Doctor came out of no where. He had an air of sympathy and came over and put an arm around Iyolla.  
" I'm the Doctor." He whispered.  
" Cool bow tie." She responded. He chuckled and pulled her tighter to his side. Iyolla felt safe and loved. She wanted to stay with Theta for ever.  
Unknown to her, the Doctor thought the same.


	4. Theta meets his sister

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed, alerted, etc. Sorry about the short chapter and not acknowledging any one who reviewed my previous chapter, but I am in a rush and need to get this idea down before I forget it.  
Again.

* * *

*_ Flash back*  
_Theta walked back from his dorm, chatting with his best friend Koschei about his latest lesson.  
" By Rassilon, I swear, that Time lord anatomy test was so hard!" Theta exclaimed. Koschei rolled his eyes.  
" Maybe, Theta, it may be because you were too busy talking about this new sonic screwdriver you had invented rather than studying!" He scolded.  
" You have to admit, though Koschei, I have got nearly every single setting on it. I am working on metal, but for some odd reason, it doesn't work on wood or dead locks." He reasoned. They walked out the citadel together, heading toward the base of the mountain of Solitude in comfortable silence.  
" I don't know what this surprise mother had called me for was, though. She said I could bring a friend, too. And it was obvious who it was going to be, wasn't it!" Theta broke the silence.  
" Aww, thanks Thete!" Koschei slung his arm around his best friend's lanky shoulders. They grinned goofily. The two boys were inseparable, despite how different they were. Theta had a thin bob of blonde hair and a long fringe that tickled his eyebrows, deep blue eyes the color of Earth's seas and a small frame. He was always sitting in the classes alone, burying his head in a book or paying close attention to the Geography of the universe. Theta was a quiet boy and only ever spoke comfortably with his family or Koschei. Koschei, however, was a year or two older and had a full mane of silky black hair. His navy eyes held a tinge of mischief and a touch of madness. He was loud, proud and paid close to no attention to the subjects what so ever. He had a strong frame many men would spend twenty four- seven in the gym for and many girls lusted for him.

They knocked on the rickety, old door and awaited for some one to open the door. Theta's mother answered it and ushered the two boys in. She offered them a plate of crimson cookies, colored by the fields of ongoing wheat. Koschei took one and Theta, as usual, refused.  
" Gods, Theta, you need to eat more often. Panya, you should see him in the swimming pool! He looks like a skeleton!" ( Panya is a made up term for auntie) Theta's mother tutted and gave him a plate of wheat and rye rice. He hesitantly took it after his mother's glare. Once he had finished, an unfamiliar cry was heard. His mother scooted in the only room upstairs and returned with a bundle. Theta and Koschei watched on with curiosity. They stayed sitting as his mother brought the bundle to them.  
" Theta, meet Ikariotanaiyolla, your baby sister." She placed the bundle in Theta's unsuspecting arms. The bundle shifted and Theta looked inside the soft hood. Inside was a baby girl, with large blue eyes the same shade as his own and a tuft of burnt orange hair, the color of the Gallifreyan sky. She had a small nose and round baby cheeks.  
His baby sister was remarkably cute.

He touched her face and felt an electrical connection, a fizz of gold as he touched her face. He could hear her thoughts and she gurgled. His eyes widened.  
' Oh, gods, I've bonded with her! Now I can't bond with any one else- ever!' He thought.  
His mother and Koschei watched on with wide eyes.  
" What's happening? Theta, tell me!" He insisted.  
" He bonded with her." His mother said with a brilliant smile.  
" He what with her?"  
" Bonded. When you touch a person who is important to you, you get an instant connection. It only ever happens with the opposite sex. There are different kinds of bonding. You can bond with a parent to child kind of connection, sibling like, best friend kind of connection or romantically. For Theta, it is sibling like. But he can't bond again. You can hear their thoughts, feelings, sorrow and you can send telepathic messages. If you bond with a baby, you can speak telepathically and understand what they are saying- if you master it." She explained.  
" Oh, cool!" Koschei enthused, clapping his hands.  
" I can speak baby! Oh, gods. Oh now I'm jealous! She's ginger! No fair!"  
And after that, Theta always paid attention to all his lessons, and learned how to speak baby. Well- maybe not all lessons.  
* _End flash back*_

" Doctor? Doctor!" A wild shaking to his side jerked him out of his dream. A ringlet of red hair tickled his cheek.  
" Iyolla, let me sleep!" He exclaimed, patting her head. Another bout of wild shaking.  
" Iyolla! You know I have an exam on Earth and humans- let me sleep!" He exclaimed, finally opening his eyes. His eyes watered once he laid eyes on Amy and soon was dripping down his cheeks. That was the first time he had a good dream in three centuries.  
" Iyolla..." He whimpered, the image of her radiant four year old face playing out in front of his eyes. He felt a weight on his arm and looked down to see Ana. He could see, with a choking sorrow and tinge of envy, a shining head of red, the same as his sister. His cheeks were wet and he hefted her up so he was hugging her prone body, still crying and rocking her body. Amy put a hand on his shoulder and said:  
" Who is she?" With a tinge of sorrow. He noted that and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve.  
" Ana Tanya Harkness, sister of an old friend of mine." He said.  
" I- I thought that was your sister, Iyolla for a moment." She stammered. The Doctor froze.  
" I saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a boy with black hair and a hot body. And a little girl. She was ginger and the blonde boy said-"  
" Oh, now i'm jealous, she's ginger- no fair." They said, simultaneously. Amy turned to him in utter sorrow. The words she said next broke his hearts.  
" Now I know how it feels to lose your whole family, your children, your sister and wife. You loved your sister more than your children and wife, didn't you? And that boy, Theta, that was you! And that boy, Koschei was your best friend. And when your sister died- I felt your pain, your sorrow. Gallifrey was the most beautiful place I've ever been to. Doctor, I'm sorry about what I said. I was being unreasonable. And I- I guess you do know how it feels." She trailed off to a whisper, her head hung in shame.  
" Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. I'm sorry about what I said in Demons run. But I'm glad you know." He said. He looked down at the girl he was holding and said:  
" I love you, Iyolla."  
And kissed her burnt orange head.

* * *

Iyolla woke up in an unfamiliar place, and suddenly remembered the present. She looked around with happiness, being close to Theta again. She didn't want to tell him who she was yet- he already had enough on his plate and over riding him with emotions won't help one bit. Besides, he probably wouldn't believe her. She will tell him when they found that Melody. Then will be the best time. Yes, she will do it then. She felt a sudden drowsiness over come her and succumbed to the regeneration coma.

* * *

Iyolla awoke, with Rory looming over her, concerned. Next to him was a heart monitor. She was in an infirmary.  
" Ana, tell me, you were in a coma for a day. Is it normal that you have two hearts?"  
Iyolla paled.


	5. True identity

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Special thanks to: PredatorOfTheDaleks and tastycakes817 (x2) I constantly forget to put in the disclaimers...  
To PredatorOfTheDaleks: a) Read the previous chappie b) I wanted to add the tension, hope that solved things for you! ) Have a cyber cookie.  
To tastycakes817: Glad you're loving it! Thanks so much for checking out my other fic, Newly regenerated. Have two cyber cookie too, I keep writing and many people are reading it, but for some odd reason, they're not reviewing. Or maybe it's just me. I guess I am the most impatient being in the universe!  
PS: If you think I don't like Amy, I do - in fact she's one of my favourites, but although her reaction in AGMGTW was understandable, I wanted her to know that the Doctor had children and that they were taken in crueler ways than her own. Oh, and the seventeen kids thing, his daughter and his wife are all mine, MWA HAHAHA!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor who, then I would make Jenny, Amy and Rory and many others return ( *hint hint* The Master)... Oh, and not Rose, sorry guys, just not a Rose girl.

* * *

Iyolla lunged at the heart monitor and stamped on it, the energy cackling around it whilst Rory watched on, awestruck.  
" Erm, I'll have to ask you to stop, Ana." He said, rather pointlessly. He fully expected her to carry on, but to his surprise, she stopped immediately. He picked her up, gently and put her on the bed. He kneeled before her and held both her hands.  
" Are you all right? Where's your, erm, family and planet?" He asked, uncertain of her reaction. She burst into tears. He got off the floor and hopped up next to her, picking her up and cradling her as she soaked his t- shirt.  
" Hey, hey. I guess that was the wrong thing to say. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He comforted her, rubbing circles on her back.  
" No, you deserve to know the truth. You helped me. I just can't believe my planet was gone. Did the Doctor tell you who Ikariotanaiyolla was?" She asked, rubbing her tears off with her sleeve. He nodded slowly, a little suspicious.  
" Well. I'm Iyolla and Iyolla was Ikariotanaiyolla." She said. Rory was taken aback. " I know. I don't look any thing like Iyolla, but us time lords have this trick. It cheats death. We call it regeneration. But in exchange for a prize. We change our tastes, personality, appearance and the way we think things. The only thing we keep is our memories. I'm on my third incarnation. I lived on Gallifrey. I was there just a week ago, playing with my mother and friends. My brother the Doctor was travelling the universe. He stayed with me until I was three and took off, stealing this TARDIS and going on adventures. He would visit me only once every time he regenerated for him, but for me it was every day. But in his third incarnation, he was exiled to Earth and was not allowed to see me until his sixth incarnation. If he attempted to see me before, he would not be able to see me until he was on thirteen. Obviously, he wouldn't risk it, so he waited. On the instant he was on six, he visited and stayed for a month around my house. He was snappy, bossy and was nothing like my brother. He also wore this eye blinding technicolor coat that, in my opinion, was hideous. Mother tried to burn it once, but he found out and locked the coat in his TARDIS. I was just glad it was off. He left, saying some thing about a companion. He didn't see me again until he was on seven. He got his timing wrong and visited a week after and not the next day. This one at least had better tastes, but he was manipulative, impulsive and even worse. He visited again in his eighth incarnation. He was the closest to the Doctor I loved the most- the one who I grew up with. He was, according to mother, handsome and half the women in Gallifrey had fallen for him. He used to sing a new lullaby to me every night. He left after giving me this." She showed him her pocket watch. " He had a strange obsession with it. He said it could store every thing that made a time lord in here. When I was Iyolla, I was human and couldn't open it until I was on board the TARDIS. My body realized I was dying and I tried to tame the artron energy so it would heal me and not change me. But I was unsuccessful. He came back during the war and fought. He put me in his TARDIS and said that I had to escape. The TARDIS could not fly, though, as the time lords had some what as you humans say 'clamped' it. All sixteen of his children had died and his wife, understandably, wanted to save him. So when she found me in there, she traded me to the daleks for the Doctor. They betrayed her and attempted to kill her the moment they got me. The Doctor found out but the daleks told him she died. They tortured me before his eyes and when they got bored of it, they amputated my hearts. The Doctor finally was free to go to me and held my body whilst my hearts lay on the floor, cut off from my body." She shuddered, as did Rory." His wife returned and gave me all of her regenerations and was technically human. I regenerated into Iyolla and she made me human inside a prototype TARDIS that was designed to self destruct a day after landing. I landed in the twenty first century, an orphan. I was only there for a year and then Kovarion took me and tortured me for six years. I felt a fear, a terror that came whenever they tortured me with electricity. I didn't know why, because they had much worse things that they used on me. I only just found out why. And now the Doctor thinks he's the last of our kind." he gave a humorless laugh." He doesn't know how wrong he is." She finished.  
" How was your planet like?" Asked Rory, interested. Previously, he thought the alien was trying to steal Amy from him. But now he knew it was due to the war.  
" It was the most beautiful planet of time and space." She said, smiling with a far away look in her eyes." There was a burnt orange sky the same shade as my hair, crimson grass and vegetation, rolling for ages, onward and forever. Silver trees that looked like a forest on fire when the light from the double suns caught the leaves. A huge citadel with the city inside. The mountains of Solace and Solitude would tower behind it, with pure white ice caps. Our family was of Lungbarrow. We lived in between the two mountains, at the base in a rickety old cottage. The Doctor had a best friend called Koschei. We all would run for miles across the red grass. When we needed fresh water, my brother and I would collect it from the ice at the top of the mountains. We were very athletic. We bonded when I was a baby. When you bond, you share your thoughts, dreams, sorrows and feelings. A bond was a natural process, like puberty. If you touched some one you care a great deal about- as long as they are the opposite gender, you would bond. I used to have the mental age of a 209 year old Gallifreyan, despite being four years old. My brother used to go to the academy and leak in the information through our bond purposefully so I knew what he was learning. We share the same knowledge. I never got the chance to go to the academy, though. Do you want to see my life?" She asked. Rory looked puzzled, but nodded.

She grasped his hand. He saw every moment, from her bond to her life now. He was overwhelmed and gently prized her hand off his, now knowing every thing about her. He felt a choking sorrow and held her tightly.  
" Why were there some blank bits?" He asked.  
" They were the times I called him by his true name or by his nick name. He was very private about them both- and with good reason. I don't know what it is, though. Don't tell the Doctor or any one else who I am. Not even Amy. He will only get distracted from his mission and will not be focused on finding Melody, I will tell him when he finds her. I promise you, we will find her, whether she is an adult or an infant." She explained.  
" They're coming." He told her and put her down just as the oncoming foot steps reached the doorway. Amy and the Doctor stood there, both concerned for the girl.  
" Ana? I called Jack. He will be picking you up." He mumbled. Iyolla panicked, but put on a mask of relief.  
" I thought we can't go back on our time line. Our house burned down and the 4-5-6 incident happened. He told me about both." She said, making it up as she went along. The Doctor looked strained.  
" We could invite him here 'till he finds some place for us to stay?" She added with false hopefulness. The Doctor looked like his eyes would pop out of his sockets but kindly agreed for the sake of the girl.

* * *

A/N: Now you know more about Iyolla! Next chapter, Jackie boy meets Iyolla. What happens now Rory knows Iyolla's true identity?


	6. Violence and dreams

A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Special thanks to: redDaeth (x3) and tastycakes817 (x2).  
To redDaeth: Thanks for the comment, you're so sweet. I love that you have checked up on this fic too. I recommend that some one like you should read Brown bug's ' One moment in Time' series- If you're a John Simm fan!  
To tastycakes817: Thanks so much for reviewing- each review lights up my boring world!  
DISCLAIMER: " Ha ha! Moff, you are well and truly stuck in a plot hole! No way to get out! Surrender and I will give you you're freedom! Give me the owner ship of Doctor who! Tell me the Doctor's name!"  
" Nevah'"  
" Then say hello to a Sontaron blaster!"  
" NOOOO!"  
" Wait- River? How did you get here?"  
* Pulls out a Sontaron blaster the size of Gallifrey* " Get the Moff outta' there or I'll shoot you till' there's no more regeneration in you!"  
* I get him out. River shoots me any way. They walk away, arms linked into teletuby world.*  
" I... Don't... own... Doctor...WHO!" * I'm dead.*

* * *

Iyolla nods, anxious about meeting Jack. Rory pulls her to the side, away from the Doctor's view.  
" How are you going to get out of this one? It's not like you did Drama lessons in Gallifrey! Do you?" He hissed, quietly.  
" No, we didn't get Drama lessons on Gallifrey. But my mother taught me how to lie and act in the Time war so that people would not get suspicious." She whispered. The Doctor put on a very forced smile, his eyes already watering.  
" Have a good life, Ana. Make sure Jack looks after you." He looked down, hoping that the girl with the hair of his sister would reject and choose him over Jack.  
" Hey! You said we were both staying on board!" She exclaimed. " He never believed you when you said he felt wrong!" Iyolla silently thanked the TARDIS for giving her info on Jack. The Doctor flinched, realizing his treatment toward Jack. He always followed him loyally, even in the year that never was, even after being tortured for a year- although it wasn't with out flirting. He looked up and gave a small, genuine smile.  
" Okay, his room should be next to the wardrobe. I'll show you to your room."

Iyolla flopped on her bed. How was she going to get out of this one? She sighed and turned over to the right. She sang, albeit quietly, one of the lullabies her brother's eighth incarnation used to sing. Deep in the console room, the Doctor was doing the same.  
Iyolla finished the haunting, melancholy and beautiful lullaby and slipped into the bathroom. She ran the water and went into the wardrobe. She picked out a navy net dress with fake jewels sewn in, designed to look like stars, a pair of cotton white tights, a white cardigan, a pair of navy ballet pumps and a matching furry alice band- also with fake jewels. She set it on her bed and looked around her room properly. Every thing was so weird, looking at every thing at a different height. Her bed appeared a good foot higher and the chandelier had an effect like it would fall over her head. She shivered and slipped into the bathroom, smelling of fruit and strawberry laces. Three yellow, rubber ducks floated on the foamy waters and a fluffy white towel was the most distinct items in the bathroom. Iyolla slipped inside and indulged in the bath, her red head sinking under the water.

The Doctor opened the doors- face to face with an incensed Jack.  
" Where were you? Hmmm! The 4-5-6, where? TELL ME!" He grabbed the Doctor's collar, lifting his lanky form upwards. The Doctor choked, his face going red. Jack threw him to the ground and kicked him repeatedly on the ground. The Doctor yelped, but did not make any other noises. Jack threw a particularly hard kick at the time lord's stomach, causing him to buck and curl into a small ball.  
" I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, Jack." He repeated. But the apologies fell on deaf ears. Amy and Rory walked in, and seeing the scenario, ran to Jack. He pushed them away, not even sparing Amy a glance. They were thrown to the ground, Jack mercilessly carrying on and kicked the Doctor in the head. A welcome, but unexpected cry was heard.  
" JACK, PLEASE, NO!" A young red head shouted at the top of the stair case. Jack's nostrils flared.  
" Who are you?" He gave a final kick to a particularly sensitive area and ceased, turning to Iyolla. He suddenly stopped, his face dropping it's vile, malicious features and schooled it'self into it's normal, irresistible face.  
" Ana..." He trailed off, staring at Iyolla. Her face was contorted with terror, a navy dress, head band and pumps were worn with a white cardigan and tights. He moved to hug her, his arms outstretched, but she shied away from him, like she didn't know him at all. She looked like she had a phobia of him. His face dropped into realization. She hadn't met him yet. And she was scared stiff of what he had done to her biological brother. She must be thinking he would be doing the same to her. He turned slowly at the Doctor- whilst his companions came around- and saw the extent of what he had done. He was coughing up blood and had a pale yellow complexion. His eyes were blood shot and his ribs stuck out at jaunty angles. His leg was twisted in a way that must have been excruciatingly painful. He heard a spine chilling snap, like a bone being broken. One of his other legs had snapped under Jack's heavy work boot that he didn't realize he had put there. He looked down and immediately released the pressure. Iyolla ran to the Doctor before Jack could even apologize and made a human shield over him so Jack would not harm him. His eyes widened at the pure fear in Iyolla's eyes. He backed away, holding his hands up. Iyolla slowly lowered her arms whilst Jack whispered:  
" I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Iyolla put her brother's slumped figure into a wheel chair that the TARDIS had graciously provided her. She stroked his face lovingly with a cupped hand and stared intensely into his eyes. He looked into her eyes as well, much in the same way. He lifted a shaky hand to her cheek and saw Iyolla's first incarnation.  
" I love you, Iyolla. I love you so, so much." Before his calloused hand fell away and bounced on his lap. His labored breathing slowed and eventually stopped.  
" NO! NO! DOCTOR, PLEASE!" She shook his lifeless figure. The first wisps of golden energy started to inch up his arms. Iyolla beat her small fist against his chest. He exhaled. She had a spark of an idea. Although she didn't want to do it, she would do any thing to save her brother's eleventh incarnation. And that included CPR.

She started to take a deep breath. Jack immediately knew what she was going to do.  
" Ana, let me-"  
" Shut up!" She barked. He fell silent. Amy and Rory watched on, dumbstruck. She dragged his lifeless form onto the ground and set his head gently on her lap. She cupped her small hands around his mouth and tilted his lips open. She exhaled into his mouth and started to beat either side of his chest. The trio watched on, amazed by her loyalty, faith and hope in the Doctor. Only Jack and Rory knew why. She continued until he began to cough and splutter.  
" Iyolla?" He croaked. It broke Iyolla's heart to lie to him but she kept her facade.  
" Sorry, I'm- I- I'm Ana." She stuttered and her eyes were downcast.  
" Hey. You saved me. Thank you." He murmured. And fell unconscious.  
" You're welcome..." She whispered and placed a light kiss on his fore head before dragging him back to his wheel chair. Iyolla thanked her lucky stars for time lord super strength.

She wheeled him into the infirmary and pulled the lever below the wheel chair. It grew slowly in height and, eventually, became higher than the bed. Using that advantage, Iyolla pushed him on the bed and then adjusted his limbs. After a while, he was as straight as a pin. The others came rushing in. She had already undone his jacket and shirt with the heart monitor in check, the IV with artron energy swirling with in it- check. She had the electric shockers by her side ( that she hoped never to use) and a damp towel that she used to pat his sweating fore head with. The others watched on, hoping for his revival. Iyolla noticed a red hand shaped mark on Jack's face and saw Amy's hand twitching with the inside a tinted pink. She would have smirked if not for the current situation.  
" It will take a few hours or most likely a day for him to wake up," She shot a glare at Jack." So you lot can go to bed. Jack, come here, I want to speak to you." The rest were amazed by the formality in the girl's voice and scuttled off various directions.  
" Yes?" Jack asked. He kneeled to Iyolla's height. She smacked him across the other cheek. Well, that was unexpected.  
" Why did you beat him up? He's my brother you know! Who are you?" She asked. He frowned  
" Captain Jack Harkness. Don't you remember?" He said. Iyolla sighed, mumbling about time lines.  
" Are you from my future?" She interrogated. " Did you know I was his sister?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes.  
" Friend or foe?" He narrowed his eyes at the Doctor.  
" At the moment, I'm not sure."

* * *

Iyolla sat by the Doctor's side. It had been over five hours since she had dismissed Jack and she was beginning to feel the boredom.  
" _Are you tired, my child?" _The TARDIS queried. Iyolla jumped, but nodded. The TARDIS brought down the tone of the lights.  
" _Better?" _Iyolla sighed, content.  
" Of course." The TARDIS hummed, enveloping Iyolla into a sense of safety, love and security.

* * *

* Begin dream*

Iyolla strolled along the red fields of Gallifrey, listening intently about what Theta was learning about in the academy. So far, he was learning politics. He sent a groan through the physic bond they shared whilst she giggled, oblivious to the strange looks that her mother was giving her.  
" Iyolla, could you go and collect some water from the mountain of Solitude, please?" She asked. Since Iyolla's third birthday, she had to collect the water herself, since Theta had graduation exams, and was yet to choose a name. He told her it was the Doctor. Iyolla approved of that name, helping others was always some thing that Theta had been good at. She felt a sudden happiness through the link.  
" _I've passed, Iyolla! I can travel the universe! Wooo hooo!" _She laughed again at his antics. He had promised her would visit her once every incarnation. But for her it would be every day. And once he was on thirteen, he would settle down with them- if the council don't grant him another full set of regenerations. She felt a sudden, blistering anger.  
" _The stupid brat! Koschei broke up with me- again! And this time, I won't ever forgive him. He stole my books for my next lesson- hey give that back, you-" _It was obvious he had blocked the swear words. But Iyolla was torn. Uncle Koschei had broken up with Theta?! Again! They used to be inseparable! Her thoughts were cut short as some one cupped a hand over her mouth and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. She thrashed, bit and scratched but to no avail. She looked up and saw the mad, twisted face of Koschei. Oh, no.  
" Uncle Koschei, what are you doing?" she squeaked.  
" Pathetic imbecile. When Theta see's my true power he will be begging for me to give you back." Her eyes widened. She took one look at his crazed, navy orbs and knew that Koschei was no longer there.  
" _He chose the Master as his new name." _She could feel the anger bleeding through the physic link.  
" _Theta, help! Uncle Koschei has gone mad!"  
" Look behind you." _She complied and saw her brother's infuriated face. He threw a blow to his old friend's head and grabbed his sister. He picked up the discarded ice and ran, her on his hip, clinging to his neck and the white ice in a metal bucket in his other hand. They reached the old, rickety cottage and bursted inside. Theta put Iyolla down and gave the bucket of ice to his mother.  
" Mother, Koschei has gone mad. I can never forgive him" His mother sighed.  
" What did he do this time?" She asked, only half interested.  
" WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME?! WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME?! HE NEARLY KIDNAPPED IYOLLA, THAT'S WHAT HE DID THIS TIME!" He yelled. His mother was taken aback.  
" WHAT!" She screamed. She ran across the fields with her frying pan in the distance. Theta and Iyolla would have laughed, but this was a serious case. They turned to each other and hugged. Theta put her to bed after a bowl full of deyan soup and a cup of nanara nectar. She ate them ravenously and held his hand whilst he put her to bed. The next day he left with a note, saying that he would explain every thing the next day. He left her with a memory of Koschei, battered by her mother's frying pan. Iyolla wept and reached out into the physic bond. And there he was. To far away to communicate, but close enough to sense him.  
* End of dream*

* * *

Iyolla jerked awake. The Doctor had healed remarkably well. He was nearly back to normal. Iyolla scooted to the kitchen and got out a plate of... well, what do you know? Normal Earth cookies colored bu red food coloring. And on top of it was a yellowed picture of Iyolla, Theta and Koschei. She folded it neatly and tucked it into her pocket. She took the plate and a cup of tea ( good for the energy!) and went back into the infirmary. He was beginning to stir. She placed it on his bedside. and kissed his fore head again.  
And his eyes opened.


	7. Universe in a box

A/N: Special thanks to: redDaeth (x2), tastycakes817 and Nikki Pond.  
To redDaeth: Thanks for PM-ing! As for what you said has started up some plot bunnies...  
To tastycakes817: I already am ;). I've chosen to end the evil suspense I've put you through...  
To Nikki Pond: Thanks for reviewing! Welcome to Children of Gallifrey, hope you've got my PM!  
PS: This is set in between AGMGTW and Lets kill hitler. You may need to watch the Sarah Jane adventures for this to make sense.

* * *

Iyolla panicked  
" Mother?" The Doctor asked. The dim lighting colored Iyolla's red hair into a ash brown. " No- wait, you're Ana." He corrected himself quickly.  
" Hey. Here, have some food." She encouraged. He tried to sit up, but he felt a dull ache in his ribs. So it wasn't a dream after all.  
" Where's Jack? I owe him an apology." He asked, his eyes averted.  
" That doesn't matter right now." He swore he heard a little coldness in her voice. He tried to sit up again, but he felt a sharp pain in his back.  
" How long have I been 'out'?" He queried.  
" Nearly the whole night."  
"WHAT!" He jumped up but then hissed with pain. " Stupid, stupid, stupid old man." Iyolla turned around. The Doctor was about to ask her not to leave, but she spun around again, three fluffy pillows in hand. She put them on the head of his bed and heaved him up. He felt almost no pain. Almost.

When Iyolla put the plate of red cookies on his lap, his eyes clouded over. And he was transported into the past.  
* Begin flash back*  
Theta, Koschei and the two year old Iyolla sat on the floor, each with a reed pen and shena paper. They were trying to draw the red cookies in front.  
" Finish!" Iyolla exclaimed, her Gallifreyan not quite coherent. " Do Theta and uncle Kossy like it?" She asked, her large blue eyes wide, waiting for an answer. She held up her picture, a scribble of black ink on a small piece of beige paper.  
" I love it. How about you, Kos?" Asked Theta.  
" Me too. Could you draw me a copy?" He said in that proud, silky voice of his. She nodded eagerly, getting another piece of paper to draw for her uncle. There was a crazed laugh behind her. She sighed. Apparently, when Koschei looked into the time vortex, he went mad. She never believed it until the day before. He was sitting quietly in their house, doing his homework with Theta when suddenly, he ripped it in half and laughed hysterically. When his laughing fit was over, he looked around him like he was never here before.

She dipped her reed pen in a pot of ink and then put her pen on the paper, drawing what seemed like insignificant scribbles to others, but really only she, Theta and Koschei could really see what it meant. Once she had finished, Koschei had already stopped his laughing fit and looked at her work, expectedly. He took it gently like it was a piece of gold.  
" Thanks. I'll keep this in my dorm. Thete, what are you doing?" His best friend was next to his mother, kneading a red dough.  
" Hey, Kos, Iyolla! Come here! We're making cookies!" He exclaimed, his lanky frame turned to them. His mother also turned. Her pale oval face was smeared with latak red flour and her thick, voluminous ash brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her gold eyes brimming with childish joy that was reserved only for her family and her son's best friend.  
" Let me do too!" Yelled Iyolla.  
" Honestly Theta, you should teach her grammar. What do you put through that physic link? She is as coherent as a Judoon!" She scolded.  
" I wanna' sound like a Judoon!" She protested. Her mother rolled her eyes.  
" Okay, knead the dough and then roll it into a ball. Flatten it out then put whatever you want in it. My personal favourite is chocolate chip from earth." She turned back to her dough and pulled out two more equal amounts of dough.  
" Lets start!" Iyolla exclaimed.  
" Good girl!" Her mother cooed, pleased that she had finally said a coherent sentence.  
* End flash back*

A violent shaking to his side brought him out of dream world.  
" What? Where am I?" He asked, looking around him innocently with eyes that seemed much younger. Then, he shook his head and the present came back to him. Amy stopped shaking him, relieved and Rory and Jack stood in the background, awkwardly.  
" Need to stop having these flash backs." He spoke his mind. The Doctor bit into one of the cookies and, before he knew it, it was finished. He drained his warm cup of tea and threw his head backward onto the pillow.  
" Jack, I'm so sorry. If I had knew-"  
" Forget it, Doctor. It's alright." But the Doctor wasn't buying it.  
" Jack, you had lost your lover and your grandson. How could any of my excuses be good enough for me to not have come to the 4-5-6?" He said.  
" Doctor, you had lost the second to last of your kind- a psycho one at that- your family, your planet, your sister. How could any thing compare to that? If you had perished with Gallifrey, then Earth may not even be here." He echoed. Rory, Jack and Iyolla inwardly smirked at the mention of his sister. The Doctor nodded, hesitantly and Amy added:  
" If you weren't here, then I may not have married Rory or had Melody. You're the reason why we're together- from the moment I dressed Rory up as you when I was only a kid to him standing guard for me in the Pandorica." She moved to kiss him passionately, but realized the young company they had and simply squeezed his hand instead.  
" My lonely centurion." She whispered.  
" Wait, Jack how did you know I even had a sister?"  
" Ginger here, told me all about her." Amy glared at him and mouthed:  
" I nevah'!"

" So, where to?" The Doctor had insisted he was alright and waltzed to the console room. He opened the front doors with a flourish, revealing space. " Pick a star, any star."  
" Let Ana do it. She's the newbie, after all." Amy advised. Iyolla went to the edge and marvelled at it all.  
" I want to see all of it. Touch it. Feel it. Have a piece of the universe in a box." She breathed, seduced by the beauty of it all. The TARDIS gave a ding sound and a compartment whizzed out of the console. Inside it was a glass box from the 35th century, Europa.  
" You genius thing, you." The Doctor commented and jogged up the ramp to pick it up and retrieve it.  
" Okay. I'm going to hold you around your waist, yeah? I'm going to dilate the shields and then you should be able to take a piece of this nebula. Trap some of the gas in your box and there you are! A piece of the universe in a box." He gestured to the upcoming nebula on their right. Iyolla nodded, trusting him completely. He worked away at the controls and came back to the doors. No pushing her out and grabbing her ankle or any other tricks like that, but keeping to his word. The shields ended about thirty centimeters away from Iyolla's outstretched arms. She opened the box and trapped the swirling hues of blues, pinks, purples and greens into the clear glass box. It looked ethereal, all of the beautiful colours, trapped in this little glass box. She smiled and asked the Doctor to put her down. He complied and all the adults surrounded her, saying how pretty this little thing was. She smiled, swirling the gases around in the cube.  
" In about a few billion years, that nebula will become Meelan 829. I'll take you there someday." He said, whilst shutting the doors.  
" I'd love to go there." She pocketed the cube. " Doctor, can we meet-" Jack whispered in her ear. " Sarah Jane Smith?" She smiled at him and did the puppy eyes.  
" Oh no. Not the puppy eyes." He thought to himself. " I always fall for them!"  
" Doctor, who is this Sarah Jane Smith?" Amy asked, not threateningly (thank goodness) but genuinely curious.  
" An old friend. Are you sure?" He desperately hoped she would choose anything apart from her. He didn't want any arguments between them- he was useless at them. But one look at her eyes persuaded him otherwise.  
" Pwease?" She begged, deliberately adding a childish lisp. He sighed and strolled down the glass floor, setting the coordinates for thirteen Bannerman road.  
" Fine, you win." He grumbled.  
" And then Martha?"  
" Alright, alright." He mumbled. Well, he did owe it to her. He would have been a completely new man if not for her.  
" Yay!"

* * *

The Doctor and his new gang ( anything that wasn't team) walked up to the front door. He knocked three times ( No. Not four knocks. They just gave bad memories) and awaited for Sarah to open it. Her son Luke answered.  
" Yes?"He asked, politely.  
" Lukey boy! How's Sarah? I'm the Doctor, I've regenerated again." He greeted him with the energy of an infant and opened his mouth wide, much like he did with Jeff's grandmother.  
" Fine, fine. Come in." He ushered them inside. " Are you travelling with a gang now? And what's this kid doing here?"  
" Oi! You're a kid too and you fight aliens and baddies!" The Doctor defended. Luke looked away, bashfully.  
" SO! Wheres the famous Sarah?" He asked.  
" And Skye!" Luke added. The Doctor looked confused, so Luke explained for him. " An alien baby came to our door. She was a nuclear bomb, designed to activate when she comes near any metal kind." The Doctor looked infuriated and pulled Iyolla closer to him. Luke went on. " She came close to one and, well, grew up. She looks like a twelve year old, has the mental intelligence of one but is technically only about a year old. Her so called mother designed her as a weapon. Some times, I think some aliens are just sick." He grimaced. " We adopted Skye, so she's my sis."  
" Luke! Bring Clyde and Rani up here, Mr. Smith is picking up a strange signal. Wait- it's a time lord! Doctor!" Sarah exclaimed. Thumping was heard, and with in seconds, she had pulled the Doctor into her arms.  
" Sarah!" He exclaimed. She released him and ushered him into the living room.  
" Sit down, sit down. New companions, eh? Wait, let me guess. It's Amy and Rory Pond, isn't it? The people you mentioned in your so called death! Jack? What are you doing here?! And who's this?" She asked, looking tenderly into Iyolla's eyes.  
" Is she your daughter?" She asked Amy and Rory. They choked out a no. Sarah Jane realized this and changed the subject.  
" Luke's graduated from oxford at only 19! Can you believe that?!" She exclaimed, pinching his cheek. He smiled goofily at his mother. Amy and Rory watched on with wide eyes. The Doctor clapped him on the back.  
" Good to see you doing well for yourself, Luke!" He congratulated.  
" Thanks. Mum, where's Skye?" He asked.  
" I thought she was with you. Or Rani and Clyde" She cocked her head to the side.  
" Alert! Skye has been kidnapped. I repeat Skye has been kidnapped!" The Super computer boomed.  
Luke called Rani and Clyde.  
" Clani, Skye's been kidnapped. I need you here- NOW!"


	8. Possession and kidnapping, Oh my!

A/N: Hello! It's my friend's birthday- one of the best birthday parties ever! Since no one reviewed ( sad moment) I would like to thank all who followed and Favorited ( Not sure if that's a word :S)  
Followers:  
Special thanks to: Bluebox345, KYSR, Nicoleisawesmazing, Nikki Pond, Runyoucleverbuyoswin, , helloimawesome, redDaeth and tastycakes817.  
Favorites:  
Special thanks to: Bluebox345, KYSR, StarReader2009, ThePrettyRecklessRock and redDaeth.  
Cyber cookies to any one who reviews (Please?)!  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Doctor who, then Iyolla would have been a real character. And I would have brought River Song back.  
I think this is the second longest chapter I've written. Sorry about switching the POV's so much.

PS: Don't steal the Verunun! I made it up. Hope you enjoy the adventure!

* * *

" Luke, I can't find Clyde either!" Rani exclaimed.  
" Skye was last seen in our garden, playing on the swing. But no one would want her, the bomb had been disabled! Unless... No. NO!" Luke hung up on her.  
And if his theories were correct, Skye's 'mother' had come back.

* * *

Clyde sat in his room, drawing the newest comic he had thought of: The Red Eagle of Doom. Okay, so he did nick the Shansheeth, but it was rather good. Some one came in.  
" Hey mum, what do you think of..." He spun around dramatically, the comic obscuring his face " this?"  
" You hold artron energy with in your body. You shall be used for experimentation!" Clyde hastily pushed the comic away and his mouth held a silent scream when he laid eyes on the creature.

It was a fleshy pink, with the most horrifying scars along it's body. One of the eye balls popped out, a long string about as thin as hair held it from falling to the ground. There were about sixteen legs, if he'd counted correctly, and the pudgy arms held a huge Atomizer.  
And it was aimed at him.

* * *

The gang ran up the stairs to the attic and Sarah Jane wasted no time on producing a single hair from Skye's pillow and some DNA from her drinking straw. She placed it on the scanner and stepped back, awaiting the news of where she was. Luke scrambled up the stairs to tell them his theory.  
" Mum! Clyde's missing too!" He yelled. She turned to him with a devastated expression on her face.  
" Have you got any DNA from him?" She asked. Luke nodded and produced a pencil.  
" He had been slobbering on it when he brought his new comic in to start: The Red Eagle of Doom." He placed it on the scanner too and awaited the results.  
" WHAT!" They chorused.  
" They're half way around the world!" Amy added. An additional thumping was heard. Rani barged in, her denim jacket flailing and her face tight and determined.  
" We've saved Sarah Jane when she was in the Antarctic. Think of it that way. Any thing's possible." She announced. Luke raised an eye brow.  
" You've been listening in?" He asked. She nodded, not even guilty.  
" This is serious. I needed to know what was going on." Her eyes flashed purple. Only Luke had noticed it.  
" Rani, what's going on? You're a bit... over the top. And you do realize your eyes just flashed purple." He stepped forward, examining her eyes. She licked her lips, almost hungrily.  
" Must be a trick of the light." She cocked her head to the side. " Ahhh, Doctor. How... nice to see you again."  
" Mr Smith, activate containment." Sarah Jane ordered. He complied. Rani bashed her fists against the invisible walls. It rippled a pale blue where her fists hit.  
" Sarah, Luke, Amy step away from her. I think I recognize the species that's inhabiting her body." He almost growled. " She's a Verunun. They are gaseous beings that are usually peaceful. They lived in the same system as Gallifrey. It must have been the war. Because of their gaseous state, they can take over some one's body and read their memories. I personally have experienced it. It wasn't pretty." He grimaced, thinking of those awkward angles his body had spasmed to in order to force it out. " However, you can only take it out by forcing it out or if it leaves by it's own free will. But you can't do that unless you are telepathic. The only other option is death." He with drew a sharp breath whilst the others jaws dropped.  
" Doctor, how do we get he back? Can you save her?" Sarah Jane asked, urgently.  
" I can only force it out by contacting her telepathically. Sarah, deactivate the containment."  
" Are you sure about that?" Asked Iyolla, stepping out of the shadows, yawning after sleeping peacefully on the sofa.  
" Yes."

* * *

Rani flipped her cell phone shut and started to jog to Sarah Jane's house. A slight rippling in the air was seen, like looking through steam.  
" Must be a mirage. It's no surprise, It's so hot here." She thought. She drank her ice cold water. When she passed through it, she felt a searing pain. It was boiling. She tipped her cold water over her head, be damned the consequences. Then, the boiling hot 'steam' was inhaled through her nose. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Then, the agonizing pain came back again. She opened her eyes and they were colored a dark purple.  
Time to stop their rescue plan.

* * *

Skye sat on the swing, her nose buried in a journal called. ' Sarah Jane's Journey Among the Stars!'. The title was scrawled in a messy hand and she read about Sarah Jane's adventures with the third and fourth Doctors. She found a page, a page about bat creatures, awesome hair, pinstripe suits, the number ten and converses. Another page was turned. This one was about Luke's birth, a woman called Mrs Wormwood and a girl called Maria. She turned another yellowed page. This one was about a lanky man that wore tan tweed jackets, bow ties, suspenders and trousers that are too short. There was also a passage about a companion, Jo Grant. She turned a final page. And written in neat calligraphy was how Sarah Jane had met Skye. She smiled ruefully and gave a short laugh. A lamp near her short circuited and she stopped immediately. A crunching was heard. She looked up and saw an ugly pink creature. It held Clyde on one hand and a gun on the other.  
" Come with me, biped or I'll shoot this male and your beloved Sarah Jane." It threatened, cocking it's gun to the right. Through the soundproof conservatory was Sarah Jane, and she had just left.  
" Mother! Sarah Jane! Mum!" She screamed. A needle was punctured in her neck and she felt a sudden drowsiness.  
And just before she slipped away, a call was heard.  
" Skye? Skye!"

* * *

The Doctor placed a hand on Rani's temple. She flinched away. This reminded him too much of the time he lost a certain ginger, feisty human. He pushed himself further, tried to touch her head, but she smirked.  
" Remind you too much of a time you had lost a companion?" She spat, smiling maliciously. He blinked whilst the companions watched on. " Say, a certain Donna Noble?" She added. Sarah Jane and Jack gasped. Iyolla drew in a breath.  
" The most important woman in the universe..." She trailed off. The Doctor gave her a sad smile.  
" Thanks Jack. For telling her. Donna may have had her memory taken, but others will always remember. Sing of the most important woman in the universe." Iyolla gulped at this. Donna had no idea how important she was. Her mother used to tell her stories of a woman called the DoctorDonna and her renegade time lord best friend. No one learnt about it in the Academy since they believed it was just a legend. After all, a simple human could not best a time lord, not even a renegade. Or could they?  
Well now she knew. And it turns out that the renegade was in fact her brother.

" Well, you horrible Verunun. Get out of my friend's mind before I force you to." The Doctor said. Rani smirked.  
" All right then. But you do realize that either way, I will possess you?" She told him. He gave a dangerous smile.  
" Didn't your mother ever tell you never to play with fire?" He tutted whilst her eyes bulged. He put his pointer fingers on her temples and imagined a fire. She tried to combat it with whatever she could, Carbon Dioxide, water, even a fire blanket. But she knew that she was defeated from the moment he said the phrase. After around two minutes of combat, her soul burnt out.

Rani awoke on the sofa. The Doctor at her side and various people surrounding her.  
" Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, her vision a little woozy.  
" I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory, Jack, Ana, Luke and Sarah Jane. Are you all right now?" He asked, stressed about her well being. " Wait. I forgot to do one last thing." He added and pressed his fingers to her temples again. And lying there was a small pile of ash. He imagined his hand reaching over and grabbing it. Once he had finished, one of his hands held a tiny pile of ash and the other held a black box around the size of her thumb. He tipped the ashes in and sealed the box using his sonic screwdriver.  
" Can you get Skye and Clyde now?" Sarah asked after assessing Rani to see if she was alright and pulling her in for a hug.  
" Oh yeah, of course I will. I am currently searching for-"  
" Please. Just... please don't say her name." Amy whimpered, broken. Iyolla grasped her hand and squeezed it. She changed the subject.  
" Doccie, what is that ash?" She asked, testing out his new nick name. All of them laughed from the nick name apart from Iyolla, adorably confused and asking what was so funny.  
" * Cough* Well. That ash was all that was left behind when I burnt the soul of the Verunun. The Verunun are a very strong telepathic race. So much so that when you imagine taking some thing from their mind, it actually sits on your hand." He explained.  
" So If I imagined some sweets, then I will find it in my hand when I come into contact with them?" He nodded to her example. She seemed happy enough.  
" Why did you call him Doccie?" Asked Rory.  
" Well, Jack calls him Doc so why not Doccie?" She asked, genuinly curious.  
" Nothing's the matter, it's just... Funny." Luke answered for Rory. She nodded her head in understanding.  
" What are we doing standing around here for- lets save Skye and Clyde!" Iyolla exclaimed. There was shouts of agreement as they headed towards the TARDIS.

* * *

Clyde and Skye sat in the abandoned, old castle, shackled to the circular walls of the dungeons.  
" So... Skye." Clyde pointlessly tried to make a conversation.  
" Hi Clyde. So have you figured out what they want with us?" She asked. He shook his head.  
" No but I've got this." He brandished his mini screwdriver, paper clip and a metal pencil with a button that extended the lead when pushed.  
" So, what does that do?" She twiddled with her thumbs idly.  
" We could pick the locks and locks and look for an escape route?" He suggested. Skye shrugged and agreed.  
" Better than no plan at all." However, before he could get to work, a door was opened. A high heeled boot crushed his device.  
" Oh my god! What's the matter with you! God." He shook his head huffing and kicked the nearby walls.  
" If you do not cooperate, then I will kill Skye." A horribly familiar voice boomed around the small dungeon.  
He looked up and into the face of Skye's creator.  
" Oh, shoot!"


	9. Valiance and Lies

A/N: Thanks to the two people who have reviewed my previous chapter- remember- it means the universe to me!  
To tastycakes817 (x2): Thanks for your review- and yes, Moffat has fired me from being his intern * sobs*. And thanks for reviewing Newly regenerated!  
To Nacanaca (x2): Thanks for reviewing, and welcome to my fic Children of Gallifrey! I hope you feel at home with this fiction. And I was also crying when I written that chapter * gets tissues*! And thanks for reviewing Newly regenerated!  
Okay, lets get this show on the road!  
Sorry If I haven't got the correct script from the episode with the krillitanes and the tenth Doctor, I can't find it.  
Sorry about the short chapter. Hope you enjoy the twist in this already suspenseful story...

* * *

Iyolla turned at the Doctor and gave him the serious look.  
" We need to find them ASAP. Who knows what could happen to them? I don't want the same thing that happened to Melody to happen to them!" She exclaimed. He shushed her.  
" Calm down! I won't let it happen to them!" He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She deflated and noticed what she had said. She immediately tried to cover up what she had mentioned about Melody.  
" Doccie, who is Melody? I... _heard _Amy and Rory talking about a girl called Melody. They said she was kidnapped." She stared into his pained green- grey eyes.  
" She was their daughter. She was kidnapped she could learn how to kill me." He lookeed down. Iyolla jumped into action. They never mentioned any thing about murder! She hopped to his side and tugged on his trouser leg, be damned her size.  
" Please don't die!" She hugged his leg and clung to his like she was superglued to him. He stroked her head, replaying what Sarah Jane had said whilst he was under the temptation to bring Gallifrey back using the Skasis code.  
"_ Every thing ends some day. Every end means a new beginning." _He shook his head out of the trance and hefted Iyolla up.  
" Time to go. They'll be wondering where we are!" He strolled down the road to the closed door to the TARDIS. Deciding to make a dramatic entrance, he clicked his fingers and walked in, Iyolla on his hip. He clicked his fingers again and the doors closed shut. Iyolla buried her cheek in his scratchy tweed jacket whilst he jogged around the console, careful not to jostle her too much. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined a moment where all of them were on Gallifrey, her mother, her brother and her father ( whom of which had disappeared under mysterious circumstances), baking cookies, running among the fields and even drawing food. She felt an irritating itch on her wrist and then a burning pain. She scrunched her eyes up tight and tried to ignore the pain.  
" Doctor, is that supposed to happen?" Asked Amy, pointing at Iyolla' wrist. He glanced at it and was saying some thing at Iyolla. But it was too late. All she could make out by his frantic lips was a mess of words. She was pulsing gold and vanished. The Doctor and Jack crumpled to their knees, deeply impacted by her immediate leave. Sarah Jane placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He barely noticed it.

* * *

Iyolla landed on a marble floor. She looked up. In front of her, laser screw driver poised was Harold Saxon.

She stared up at his face. He had well defined cheek bones and dirty blonde hair. He had crazed, whisky brown eyes that looked dangerously familiar. It wasn't the color, oh no. But it was the hungry, untamed expression that dominated his eyes. Koschei had returned.

She looked around her once he had lowered his weapon. There was a large logo on one of the walls that read:  
" The Valiant". Her eyes widened, dramatically. She was on the Valiant! She turned around her. There was a man pale skin and a shock of amazing brown, chestnut hair. He had intense chocolate brown eyes that was full of child like curiosity and wonder. Behind him was a beautiful young woman with mocha skin and a man that looked very familiar right behind her...  
" JACK!" She shrieked before the man himself was shot by a laser screwdriver. She ran to him and held his hand, trying to ignore how...wrong he felt. He stared up at her with wide eyes that questioned who she was. And despite him hurting her brother, she felt a strange feeling for him blossoming inside her heart. It was love- not romantically but like he was another brother. She felt some thing for him whilst he lay there, dying. She had tears leaking in her eyes. Whilst she knew he was immortal, she just couldn't let go of him, just like that. She felt a pain, like he was gone for good. And once he had closed his eyes, the Doctor and the beautiful woman tried to wrestle her away from his corpse. He shot back up gasping. She didn't pay attention to what Koschei was saying. It was like he was speaking perfectly normally whist she was submerged under water, his words slurred and far away. She kicked each of their shins and tried to make for Jack. He sternly put a hand up, commanding her to stay put. She did as he asked. He had clearly relaxed. The guards grabbed the Doctor and forced him to kneel.

" Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…" The Doctor stared up at him, hopefully.  
" Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go."  
The Doctor lay on the ground, almost panting.  
" It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?" He pleaded. Iyolla's eyes widened. That was him! That was Theta! He always used to ask for his help when Koschei went mad!  
" Please, Master, please listen to him." She begged. He threw a disdainful look at her.  
" How dare you order_ me_!" He scolded. She hardened her gaze and reset her tiny posture, and glared at him. The others watched on amazed that she would stand up against him.  
" Please, ginger, just keep your self safe. Don't get into any more trouble." Jack's voice was heavy with emotion. But despite his pleas, she carried on relentlessly.  
" How dare _you _order me! You do not know who I am, and once you do, oh boy will you be begging for my mercy!" She lied, trying to make herself bigger than she truly is. He gave her a sarcastic look.  
" Oh, please save me! Save me from this little girl!" He mocked. Only his wife laughed. He ruffled her hair. " Good try, kiddo' but you won't be as big as me!" She glared even harder. She reached into her pocket and felt around for her picture. She grasped it.  
" Master, do you know who these three children are?" She asked, pulling the picture up. The Doctor craned his neck to look, but the Master stepped on his stomach. He looked down at it as his eyes watered, slightly. He took it from her hands.  
" Where did you get this?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion. He cleared his throat and tried to sound like he was shaking with rage.  
" WHERE DID YOU GET THIS! WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled, frustrated as he back handed her across the face. She held her tears.  
" I- I'll give you a c-clue." She stumbled over her words. His eyes looked like they were filled with anguish, but she saw a spark of hope. Where did that come from? " I- I am one of the ch- children." She looked up. His eyes held understanding.  
" OH! Oh, this is just too good!" He gloated. He pressed her to his side as she squeaked. " Doctor, meet the third of our kind. A time lady!" He exclaimed. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp.  
" What- what are you talking about?" Asked the Doctor.  
" Oh, you remember Ikariotanaiyolla, your little sister?" He asked as Jack and Martha's eyes fixated on the Doctor.  
" You had a sister?!" They exclaimed. The Doctor was trembling with rage and guilt. They had never seen him this angry.  
" Don't you dare bring her up! She died before my eyes, is this some sick way of pleasure for you?!" He yelled as his fist connected with the Master's. Their eyes looked like they popped out of their sockets. The Master recovered rapidly.  
" You don't understand. This **is **Iyolla! God, didn't you see the hair? Didn't that bring up some memories? Like when we made cookies with your mother, back when we were kids? Or when you two bonded? Or when I nearly kidnapped her the day we broke up again?!" Their mouths dropped open. The Master kidnapped his sister. They were best friends. The Doctor had a mother. The Doctor had a sister. The same information looped around their minds. No wonder the Doctor wanted to save him so badly!  
" YOU SON OF A BITCH! HER HEARTS LAY ON THE FLOOR. SHE COULDN'T REGENERATE. MY WIFE BETRAYED ME SO THAT SHE DIED. OH, I BET YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME. FOUR YEARS OLD, KOSCHEI. _**FOUR YEARS**_ OLD!" He seethed as the Master smiled smugly.  
" You haven't last swore since I stole your books from the academy the day we broke up!" He gloated. Jack and Martha added some new information. The Doctor swore. He hadn't swore since he was a kid. He called the Master Koschei.  
Hold on. He called him Koschei-  
" Guards, restrain her in the boiler room. And then we will see how sure you are that your sister died." And with a wave of his hand, they were dismissed.

In the boiler room, the guards restrained her using hand cuffs to a nearby vat. Next to it was two chained cuffs . And Iyolla writhed in emotional pain whilst she heard her brother's agonised screams.

* * *

The Doctor felt a slight tingling in his mind.  
" Jack, do you feel that? The time lines are changing. But I can't see what it is-"  
" Sorry, doc. Can't see a thing." He lied. Iyolla could tell him who she really was in her own time. He didn't have that right.

" Hold on! It's on board the Valiant! The year that never was!" He exclaimed. " Why is there a memory block? Wait- I know that aura! The Master did it!"  
" Doc, one problem at a time. First we find Sarah's kid and this Cline guy-"  
" It's Clyde-" Luke inturrupted.  
" Yeah, kid what ever. And then we find Ana. She'll be fine, I know it." And the thing was, he really did. The Doctor nodded, reassured and then pushed some more buttons and opened the doors with a flourish.  
" So, we're in Ankara castle. It's about-" He took a sniff at the air. Sarah Jane pushed past him, not paying attention to what he was saying. " 10:34, chances of precipitation:" He stuck his tongue out." Nil."  
" Skye! Skye!" Sarah Jane called. Luke trailed behind her soon after, Rani, Jack, Amy and Rory following.  
" Mr Smith said that Skye and Clyde were in the dungeons of this castle." Luke stated, pointing to the base of the castle. The Doctor nodded and soniced the area, doing a full twirl and, with a flick of the wrist, read the results on the screen.  
" Doctor, where is Skye and Clyde, then? And will you find... her?" Amy asked. He turned to her, deadly serious.  
" Amy, Rory, I promise you we will find both of them and your daughter. And if I don't," He nodded in Amy's general direction." You have the permission to slap me." She slapped him any way.  
" OWW! What was that for?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.  
" For being negative." She replied, sweetly. She finally cracked a small smile. The Doctor forgot all of his worries as she dragged her husband after the group. He turned to lock the TARDIS.

After all, if his girl who waited was happy, then he was happy.


	10. Age and rage

A/N: Special thanks to redDaeth, you cheer me up when no one reviews!

* * *

Iyolla's POV:

My name is Iyolla. And this is my mental diary of the Year that Never Was.

Month 1:  
The Master came to me and asked me if I wanted to see the Doctor with that sickening, patronizing voice. Of course, I agreed and told him not to patronize me again. He back handed me across the face and asked me if I wanted to see him or not. I nodded, mutely. We walked across the corridors, the red hand mark burning angrily. I came in and saw what had been causing me so much discomfort. The Master had aged the Doctor. I ran to him, but the Master grabbed my arm and twisted it till it broke. It hurt like hell. The swear words I had learnt on Earth came onto show.  
" Fuck you, Koschei. Taruoli ha, Koschei." I repeated to his face in a constant rythem of English and Gallifreyan. He back handed me again and told me to stop being such a bitch. The Doctor's eyes widened.  
" Oh, so now you realize who I am, Theta. I was wondering when you would save me when I was abducted and tortured by the silence and the daleks. Now tell me, where were you when I was Human? Or were you too worried about being the last of the Time lords. You see how wrong you are? You told me that when you bonded with me you would promise no harm would come to me. I was tortured for 6 fucking years, you got that? SIX FUCKING YEARS!" I roared. The Master had that disgustingly smug face on when I lost my temper. I spat at his face and ran to the Doctor, looking down on him. " I'm disappointing in you, Theta Sigma." I sighed and helped his aged form onto his wheel chair. I just couldn't take it any more. After all, he didn't have any thing he had to save, so I wasn't distracting him. The Master wiped the spit off, furious. So, maybe I wasn't so perfect after all. I sighed and looked into the Doctor's younger, pained eyes. Eyes that looked as tortured as mine had been. I cupped my unbroken hand around his cheek, my stupid infant form very much infuriating me.  
" I'm sorry, Theta. After all, you did save me in a future incarnation." I whispered and kissed his wrinkled fore head. The Master's mood was purged into deeper negativity. I mirrored that smug look back at him and turned my attention back to my brother, kissing his head again. He looked content for a minute.  
" Iyolla, hijara nalu. I love you Iyolla." He translated in English. Jack sat in the corner as he watched the exchange. The Master grabbed my broken arm whilst I howled in pain, cursing him as he brought me back to the stairs. He pointed the laser screwdriver at me whilst my eyes widened in terror. A woman with taupe skin ran to my side.  
" Master, please, she's only a little girl. She's not as harmless as my daughter Martha." She pleaded. The Master turned his arrogant eyes to her.  
" I'm not going to kill her, stupid ape, just watch. You'll have division of labor." He insulted. He turned the screw driver on and I writhed in agony whilst the Doctor yelled at him to stop. Once he did, I got up, hair longer than usual. In fact, it reached my waist. I stared at the vibrant red hair, visibly shaken. I brushed it aside as I noticed some thing. My clothes were tiny on me and were horribly torn. The Doctor gasped at me. I swallowed and then cleared my throat.  
" Theta, what's wrong?" I asked then stopped. I grasped my throat in horror. My voice was lower, mature. I turned to the Master, I was only a centimeter or two shorter. Seeing this advantage, I whacked his cheek as hard as I could.  
" Bitch!" He yelled and thrusted a french maid's uniform at me. I spat at his face again, with alarming accuracy. What was going on?  
" Iyolla... You're a woman." The Doctor said with his eyes wide. I turned to him, expression disbelieving.  
" I- I'll see you soon, Theta." I said as I ran from the room, skimpy clothes that fitted me only thirty seconds ago uncomfortably tight against unfamiliar contours. I heard the nice woman calling, saying some thing about going to the right and that I was going the wrong way. I obliged and turned back, head down and following after her.

She got me a half cup of milk as I smoothed out the torn clothes.  
" Okay, let me start. What's your name?" She asked. I gulped the milk down.  
" Iyolla. I'm a time lord." I said. She pulled out a bread knife.  
" You're a what! You are not going any where near my family, understood? Don't you dare hurt them!" She growled. I pushed the blade down using my pointer finger.  
" I'm not going to hurt you or any one on this ship apart from that fucking, bastard son of a bitch who calls himself the Master." I said. She visibly relaxed.  
" Okay. What relation do you have to the Doctor?" She asked. " You were a little girl only a minute ago!"  
" I'm his little sister. The Master has an aging device on that stupid laser screwdriver. I explained. She nodded.  
" Do you have a TAR- thingy?"  
" No. I was sent away from a war on our home planet using a prototype that was designed to self destruct after one earth day." Her eyes widened.  
" The explosion in London about three years ago!" She exclaimed.  
" I come from the future. What year is this, and then I can tell you."  
" 2008."  
" Then yes."  
" Tell me about your home planet."  
" Gallifrey." I said, eyes far away. I appeared to act more mature, so I didn't burst into tears. " It had burnt orange skies the same shade as my hair and red grass. There was silver trees that looked like a forest on fire when the double sun rays hit the leaves. There was a huge citadel in between the mountains of Solace and Solitude. Me and the Doctor, back when we were kids used to fetch our water from the top of the mountains-"  
" The Doctor was a kid?!" She yelled, surprised. I frowned.  
" It does appear a little hard to believe for you, but I find it a little hard to believe that my big brother travels in a TARDIS with Humans. After all, we weren't born as adults to save the universe." I explained. She looked a little guilty.  
" Good point. Carry on."  
" The Master and the Doctor were the best of friends-"  
" They were? Sorry." She apologized once I rolled my eyes.  
" Humans." I said, amused. " Well. They used to be. But the Master used to get my brother into a lot of trouble, and after a while, when he nearly got excluded, they broke up. They made up again, but after a while, he stole my brother's books when he was at the academy..." I waited to see if she would interrupt. She didn't. " He nearly kidnapped me. That was the day my brother graduated. He stole a TARDIS and used to visit me every day for me, but for him it was once in a few centuries."  
" You said incarnations. What are they?"  
" A time lord has this trick. We can cheat death." Her eyes widened. " But it comes at a price. We change our appearance, tastes and attitude. Basically, every thing changes except our memories."  
" So how many times have you done this?" She asked after fetching her tea from the counter.  
" This is my third time. I've broken a record! Four year old Gallifreyan regenerates three times!" I exclaimed with sarcasm. " And since our planet was destroyed, me, the Doctor and the Master are the last of our kind." I spat, bitterly. She put a hand on my arm. I flinched and cradled it. She got the first aid kit and gave me a pain killer. I refused, saying it was poisonous to our race. So, she tore at the tiny table cloth and made me a sling, tying a neat knot at the back of my head.  
" Have you got any scissors?" I asked. She shook her head, curios.  
" Why would you want scissors?"  
" To cut this bloody long hair!" I yelled, pulling at the stupid, long locks.  
" Nonsense! It looks beautiful on you!" She exclaimed, reaching into her pocket and producing a make up mirror. " Look into it and tell me you want to cut your hair." I huffed and looked.

Staring back at me was a pale faced woman with a heart shaped face. She had brilliant, TARDIS blue eyes and full lips with a touch of pale blush. She blinked at the same time that I did.  
" I- I-"  
" Admit it, dear. You look wonderful. No need to cut it. My daughter Trish would be jealous of that. And apparently, so would your brother." She winked at me and smiled, reassuringly. She tore off a bit of the sling and tied my hair back.  
" No need to change yourself, Iyolla." She said. Those words echoed around my skull for the rest of the month.  
Month two:

I ate ravenously at the porridge in the boiler room, not even sparing a glance at my new room mate.  
" So... Who are you?" He asked. " You look gorgeous, I'll admit that, but you look familiar." I stopped.  
" Iyolla. The little girl at your side a month ago when you died. I'm the Doctor's little sister. And please, just don't flirt. I've been a little four year old only a month ago." He nodded and looked away whilst I continued at the porridge. In just thirty seconds, it was gone. The door opened and Trish stepped in, feeding Jack and making a circle sign with her hand on the side of the tray. He winked at her.  
" Hey, Trish. Looks like you have some competition here!" He exclaimed, nodding in my direction.  
" Jack! I told you not to! Do you know how it feels for your whole body to change in just a month!" I yelled. Trish looked at me enviously, turned her heel and nearly left.  
" Trish, I'm the new maid. Mind passing me the chores list, sweetie?" I asked. She stormed back and threw the flimsy list at my direction and left. I read it.  
" Feed the Doctor, clean out his kennel... Fuck you, Master!" I exclaimed once I read the last chore and threw the list to the ground.


	11. Mental diaries, fear and fluff

A/N: Well. Looks like only two reviews have turned up. Please review, people, I feel like I'm being black mailed! I am only updating because of the reviews!  
To tastycakes817 (x2): Sorry I didn't thank you in the previous chapter. Yeah, Jack, how dare you!  
To: redDaeth: Thanks for your review! Every single one helps me feel better in this boring, rainy ( typical! Just because we're in England...) day!  
To those who have read my previous story, Newly regenerated, I do intend on finishing this story, but I plan to write a sequel...  
Sorry about the short chapter, I'll be able to do longer at week ends, when there's more time.  
Check out the new cover! It is just as I described Iyolla! Burnt orange hair and TARDIS blue eyes! Keep your eyes peeled ( No, don't peel your eyes, It's just a saying!) for Name of The Doctor!

* * *

Iyolla's POV:

Month three:  
I got up from the bed of flaxen hay and slipped the french maids garment on top of my white nightie that Francine, the nice woman, had graciously provided for me. I got up and dusted my silly, frilly apron and tied up my hair from a torn piece of white lace from the bottom edge of the apron. My arm had healed last month and was as good as new. No promising that Koschei won't hurt me again, though. I stretched and rolled like a cat as Jack got up from his slumber, asking me to feed him. I scowled at him and got up, picking up the tray and feeding him the porridge. He ate his only dish of the day ravenously, his navy jacket that had fit him so well only three months ago now hanging off his limp frame.  
" Ginger, mind giving me the tea?" He asked. I could smell some thing revolting even from here, my sensitive nose picking up the stench of sulfur.  
" I think not, Jack." I disagreed, holding the metal beaker and tipping the tea into the vat that secured him. He whined.  
" Hey! I was thirsty!"  
" I think you would rather not have that so called 'tea'." I grimaced. He frowned.  
" Why not?"  
" Because that was actually puss from the buboes from the Plague. They often came out as a black fluid." He looked horrified.  
" Thanks, ginger. He must have got that from the paradox machine. I would have thrown up from that!" He said, already turning green. And then, he promptly vomited.  
" I think you already have." I remarked, quietly.

An hour later, Francine came running and gave me the chores list, doing her own assigned work and cleaning up after Jack. I took pity on the poor woman. Even cleaning up would give her horrible memories.  
" Francine, please, let me-"  
" You're basically an infant. I'm not letting that bastard over load you with work. Now go see your brother." She said, smiling softly at me. I pecked at her cheek as I left, not seeing the pleasantly shocked face behind me.

" Nalooti, Theta." I greeted him as I kissed the top of his head.  
" Nalooti, Iyolla." He replied, smiling with some difficulty from the worn muscles around his mouth.  
" No need to pretend for me, darling. You can confide in me." I reassured him and kicked the dog food platter with disgust.  
" What the fuck has he been giving you?!"  
" Language, Iyolla. Do you mind checking for me? My smelling senses have gone way off." He asked. I picked up the half full platter and took a whiff. And recoiled in horror.  
" Future kind flesh!" His expression mirrored mine. I reached into my pocket and produced a make up mirror from Francine, some Aspirin in the case that I felt the urge to poison Koschei and a packet of crackers, thankfully from the TARDIS a few months ago. I unwrapped the plastic and gave it to Theta, watching as he quietly began to share out the savory biscuits. I put a hand over his wrinkled one.  
" Please, Theta. The only way I can be happy today is if you are happy and with a full stomach." I smiled softly at him. He sighed.  
" If it makes you happy." We sat in comfortable silence. The Doctor's eye caught the aspirin.  
" That's Aspirin, Iyolla! Why have you got it? You know it's poisonous for us! Have you been taking it?! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry if I am too much hassle for you, just please don't do suicide!" He frantically apologized. His arms didn't flail around like eleven, but closed around my face. I guess old habits died hard.  
" Theta, you know I won't die if it hurt you-"  
" Who cares about me? I care about YOU, Iyolla, I'm not the one who's already regenerated as a child, or the one whose been tortured for six years!" He exclaimed, the hands closing around my face, painfully.  
" Theta, just be happy for me, okay? And I'm not going to commit suicide, that's Francine's." I lied. Well, I now knew how much it hurt for him for the last of his kind to die, so killing Koschei wasn't an option. I'll have to give it to Francine. Besides, She's been complaining about a head ache for days, now. He visibly relaxed, his cheeks turning a feeble pink.  
" Iyolla, you know the archangel network? I tapped into it for our plan to save the Universe." He smiled at me.  
" Sure thing, Thete! Okay, where are we going to start?" I asked, rubbing my hands together. His face was suddenly set into grim determination.  
" Now."  
Month 4:  
I sniffed the food before giving it to Jack, declaring it safe and gave it to him.  
" So. Iyolla. Cool name, huh?" He stated. I picked up the hidden question.  
" In my language, my full name Ikariotanaiyolla means forgiving maiden. Don't ask me why my mother and father chose that name, I'll ask my brother later. Don't know why I haven't questioned it before, though." I pondered on that thought.  
" Iya, here's the list!" Francine exclaimed. She thought Iyolla was a mouthful, so she shortened it to Iya. I quickly fed Jack the last spoonful and then turned to get the list. It was longer than usual.  
" Clean out bird cage? Make new suit? Dismantle and put away the Dog's kennel?!" Jack hung his head. I noticed.  
" Jack, what happened?" I asked, warily.  
" The Master aged the Doctor again-" He was cut off. I ran away, intent on drilling into that bastard's head that hurting my brother was just going to make his matters worse. I reached the bridge and saw a shrunken little creature with no hair, large brown eyes and a tiny brown suit. I saw the Master, dancing with his wife to some music that the creature, who I identified as the Doctor, had clearly heard before and obviously despised it. I ran to him and kicked his most sensitive part, his wife glaring at me with hatred and then rushing off to help her husband. He smacked her hand when she tried to help him. So, an abusive husband, huh? Well, he could have easily hypnotized her. I ran to the birds cage and poked my finger through. Theta held it, his little hands only just linking a full circle around it. I smiled and blew him a kiss. I didn't see the petrified look her gave behind me before I was knocked out.

I awoke, tired, hungry and thirsty. I thought it all just a dream, me still in Kovarion's clutches and that chair just waiting, the electrical hum filling the cold and empty air. I shook my head as if to clear these fantasies I had and noticed some thing. My hair wasn't a dark, matted mess, but a straight, burnt orange ribbon that reached my waist. With a shudder of fear and apprehension, I awaited the possible punishments that Koschei could have in store for me.  
" Hello, Iyolla." Came a cold voice laced with fury. " I would like you to meet the memories taklahen." He said. And I realized with a shiver of fear, that the very machine was used on Gallifrey to remove some ones memories and steal their regeneration energy.  
" Ready yet, Iyolla?"


	12. Some thing magical

A/N: Ohh! I'm feeling giddy! Thanks for your wonderful reviews- they light my world up!  
To Bluebox345: So do I! * Gasp* What will happen to Iyolla?! Welcome to Children of Gallifrey!  
To redDaeth: Thanks for your review! I will make sure I'll read any of your stories- when you write them! :)  
To Nacanaca: Thanks for reviewing yet again, I missed you!  
Okay, hopefully you all will like the twist in this tale!  
Disclaimer: " Ello' Moff! Long time no see!"  
" You do realize over twelve dozen fan girls have threatened me to give the throne of Doctor who to them?"  
" Erm... No?"  
* The grand Moff does an eye roll* " Okay, you have no purpose. Besides no one can rule a real person..." * TARDIS lands around him. The real Doctor steps out.  
" I agree! Moff, you promised me a fez! Oh, and Beautiful space, you don't own Doctor who."  
" NOOO!"

Reviews= Updates.

* * *

Iyolla's eyes widened in horror.  
" Erm.. Koschei! Erm... we could make friends again?" She hesitated, knowing what her mother had been through.  
" Oh, and I know exactly what happened to your mother." Koschei tapped the shiny surface of the machine in that infuriating four beat. " Say... her memories and regenerations were taken by this very machine?" He said. Iyolla shimmied away from it, but Koschei grabbed her arm at the last minute. " Where are you going, Iyolla? Didn't you want to forget what happened, forget about the time war?" Iyolla frantically shook her head. Koschei pushed her into the wall and positioned her wrists so that she was shackled to the wall. " I will use that regeneration energy to give me a new, full set."  
" Sorry, Kos. I'm already on three."  
" That does not matter."  
" Oh! OH! You are on your last, aren't you?" She exclaimed as it sank in. Iyolla felt an irritating burn on her wrist. She forgot what it was, but after a second, it came rushing in. Please hurry up! I need to get out of here! She silently pleaded. Koschei turned and put the helmet on her.  
And just before he flicked the small, red switch that could cause so much harm, Iyolla left, the vortex manipulator taking her else where. He didn't know until he heard a clanging of metal on metal as the helmet fell down.

Iyolla felt the pain gnawing at her wrist, as she was for the first time, thankful that she kept the vortex manipulator hidden and under the sleeve of her french maid's costume. She finally landed on soft grass before she let out a small groan. She surveyed her surroundings. A reasonably sized back yard and a large tree. In fact it was large enough to support a tree house. She heard a thump as a torch fell on the soft, green looked up as the golden glow left her body. And in the tree house with their jaws hanging, was a red headed young girl with hazel eyes and a blue eyed boy with sandy hair. Iyolla felt some thing, some thing in the back of her mind. These children looked distinctly like...  
Wait. It was them!  
" Who are you?" Asked the red head. Iyolla inwardly smirked. Looks like Amy was always the same.  
" Tanya. My name's Tanya." Iyolla decided to give them part of her false name.  
" Are you the Doctor's girl friend?" Amelia asked, her Scottish accent full and brash.  
Iyolla's jaw hung open.

* * *

" Clyde- NO!" Skye shrieked as she was viciously pulled away from him.  
" Skye, just don't give in!" He shouted before the door shut any last chance of communication between them. There was sparks flying from above him. Clyde dodged them just in time before Rory hopped in.  
" Are you alright, mate?" He asked Clyde. He nodded, relieved that some one had come for him and had traced them down.  
" Rory, here I come!" Amy said before said man darted to the window to pull her down, gracefully. She pecked his cheek as his cheeks tinted a slight pink.  
" This reminds me of the time we used to play Raggedy Doctor and his magical girl friend Tanya." She smirked. Rory shared the same smile.  
" Yeah, with the french maid costume and the ripped up clothes. You still had that didn't you, even when you turned nineteen!" He exclaimed.  
" It was either this or the french maid costume!" She quoted her sentence from years ago, when she handcuffed the Doctor to the railings. They laughed, doubling up whilst Clyde stood there, awkwardly.  
" This reminds me of old times!" Exclaimed Sarah Jane before she slid in too. " Back when we were freeing the prince of Jana! Remember him?" She asked before the Doctor too slithered in.  
" I believe I am right in every way, so do not attempt to wrong me!" He mocked in a posh accent whilst Sarah Jane snickered.  
" Look out below!" Rani exclaimed before sliding in and whooping. The Doctor caught her.  
" So, plan?" Asked Clyde before they all stopped and turned to him. He felt a little self conscious before the Doctor saved him from further embarrassment.  
" Clyde, my good man! Okay, lets start. Before we escape, we need to make sense of their plan. Did they say any thing before they abducted you?" Clyde thought, long and hard.  
" No. Wait- They said that I contain artron energy! But how is that going to help?" The Doctor looked very grave.  
" Sarah, you said that Skye used to be a bomb." Their expressions dawned into understanding.  
" They're going to reactivate her!" They exclaimed, simultaneously.

* * *

Iyolla immediately shut her mouth.  
" NO!"  
" Yeah you are!" Amy teased.  
" Oh, forget it. What are you doing?" She asked.  
" We're writing comics about the Raggedy Doctor!"  
" Can I help? I know loads about him!"  
" Yeah, coz' you're his girl friend!" Amy taunted.  
" Look, I'm not his- Oh forget it. So do you want me to help or not?" Amelia and Rory shared a look before yelling:  
" Yes!"

They sat in the tree house, coloring in the scribbles of messy hair and the raggedy clothes. Amy kneeled over, her tongue protruding in concentration as she colored in, careful not to go over the lines. Rory was writing in neat handwriting. It was clear that with out each other, these two future love birds would not be able to do any thing. A comic with out labeling was incomplete. A comic with out drawing was boring and uninteresting. Iyolla watched with fascination whilst the two children finished off a page. They sat back up in satisfaction as they admired their handy work. Iyolla took a fountain pen from nearby and writ the title:  
" The raggedy Doctor and friends." Amelia smiled and took a nearby felt tip and went on to do the second page whilst Iyolla sat away, looking at the stars. She saw a flash of TARDIS blue. And then again. Then, the doors flew open as the wild haired man with intense eyes from the valiant waved to some one on a distant hill. Next to him was a flame haired woman, certainly not Amy. Iyolla smiled as she hummed a bittersweet lullaby that Theta's eighth incarnation used to sing to her in that angelic voice.  
" Finished!" Amelia and Rory exclaimed at the same time. The drawings recounted their meeting, of how Iyolla came to how Iyolla looked out side, even with the captioning of the lullaby that she hummed. She smiled as she picked up the comic, even with tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away when it started to get fuzzy. When she looked up at the neat title, she laughed. Because, in neat bubble writing was:  
" How we met the raggedy Doctor's girl friend, magical Tania!" She smiled even wider at the slight spelling mistake of her name. She put it down gently, looking at their innocent faces.  
" This is so amazing. But for the love of Rassilon, I'm not his girl friend!" She tried to sound serious, but in the end, they all ended up laughing. She felt a slight burning on her wrist again.  
" Sorry, kids. I have to go again." She apologized.  
" Will we see you again?" They asked, hopefully.  
" Maybe. I might not, but remember that I will be watching you from the skies. Just look at a star and imagine me there. And believe me, if you're patient, then the raggedy Doctor will return. Good bye, sweethearts." She finished her speech. They started to sniffle a little, but they smiled.  
" Good bye, Tanya." They said before she pulsed a warm gold and disappeared only the gold dust remaining. And even after a while, they disappeared too. They took heed of her advice and stared out into the star filled sky. And out there, a new constellation flashed. And they saw her face.  
" Be patient, young ones." Her syrupy voice seemed to bounce around their heads, like a telepathic message.  
" We will." They whispered.

* * *

Iyolla felt the burning again. This time, she ended up at a busy road in a tiny village. She was surprised that Amy and Rory didn't see the resemblance between her aged form and the moment they saw her as a child. She saw a familiar face. Rory was about to step out, just as a silver car came into view. Iyolla screamed and ran to him and pushed him over and onto the other side. The car hooted the horn. He looked up at her through blurry vision.  
" Amy?"  
" I'm so sorry sweetheart." At the pet name, his eyes became lucid.  
" Tanya?" He said. She nodded and helped him up. He was visibly shaken from the ordeal. " But how can you?-"  
" I am real, Rory Williams. It wasn't a dream all those years ago. And be careful, next time." She turned her head. And Amy came bustling through and onto the other side of the road. " I believe you have some one to answer to!" She joked. He gave a small chuckle.  
" You be careful yourself, Tanya. It's been a long time. Seven years. I'm seventeen." Iyolla nodded.  
" Bye, Rory. I have to go, now." She was beginning to get sick of the thing pushing her around. But it was the best chance for her to be reunited with her Doctor again.  
" Wait, how did you know my name-" He was cut of by a face full of red hair as Amy hugged him for all he was worth.  
" What happened, Rory?"  
" Some thing magical."


	13. The Fallen Angel

A/N: Hello! I couldn't keep away from the laptop, so I decided to do a double quick update for you lucky ducks to show my gratitude for all of these reviews!  
I don't own Doctor who.  
To: Nacanaca: Thanks for your review! And I think your fics are just as awesome as mine!  
Spoilers for any one who didn't see name of the Doctor, but did you hear his name? I couldn't hear it, but I swear that it sounded like a girl's name!  
People, please please review! More reviews make faster updates!

* * *

Amy hugged Sarah Jane in sympathy. She sighed and then gave in, tears wetting her shoulder. A crinkle of paper ruined the moment. Amy pulled away and unfolded it neatly. She gave a chuckle.  
" Hey, guys. Come look at this!" Rory came first and gave a laugh. The Doctor followed suit, but quickly looked away to hide his blush when he looked at the title. Clyde, Rani and Sarah Jane crammed into the small group as they all laughed. Before them on a piece of paper was the comic: " How we met the Doctor's girl friend, magical Tania!" They all laughed even harder as the Doctor's ears turned bright red.  
" Hey Doctor, I didn't know you had a girl friend!" Rani exclaimed.  
" He didn't. I remember it as clear as crystal. We were up at the tree top, only ten, mind. A girl came in with a golden flash. It looked like that gas you coughed up when you first saw me, Doctor. She said her name was Tanya. Me and Rory teased her a little and said she was the Doctor's girl friend. She stayed with us for a while and then she said she had to go. We illustrated the ending behind it, see. I met her again in an alien market. She saved me. It was before stupid face 'ere came." She said as she turned it around. And there was a picture of golden glitter and a box that stated what she said. And a constellation of her face.  
" Aww! So sweet!" Rani cooed.  
" Okay, I hate to ruin this, but we need to save Skye." The Doctor said, his face as crimson as the girls hair on the comic. They turned serious already and Amy quickly folded up the comic and put it in her pocket. The Doctor aimed the sonic at the door and it burst open, apparently closed under force and pressure. They ran down the castle, the old musty stone walls a large contrast with the alien equipment.  
" Sarah Jane! MUM!" Skye's cries were heard from the above floor. " PLEASE-"  
" Be quiet, fool!" Scolded the voice of her creator. A buzz was heard.  
" Fetch the human. We will use the artron energy to kick start what was unfinished." Ordered the cold voice.  
" Yes, ma'am."  
Clyde shivered in fear.  
" RUN!"

* * *

Iyolla landed in an alien market. A familiar red head was looking at the prices of a necklace. Unknown to her, there was a bomb worked into the sentient DNA of the apparent crystal. The stall owner smirked evilly as he looked at the digital countdown that could be seen from Iyolla's angle. There was only twenty seconds left. As he fastened it on her neck, time seemed to move in slow motion. People cleared for her as she moved to take the countdown. She snatched it from the stall owner's hand and fought over the countdown.  
" Give it to me, you murdering bastard! I've got a weapon!" Iyolla exclaimed as she brandished her vortex manipulator. He apparently hadn't seen one before and the threat worked like a dream. He gave it to her as Amy gaped at her, she looked younger than before. Amy recognized her immediately. They locked eyes for two seconds before the threatening tick of the countdown bought her back to reality. Only five seconds left. Desperate, Iyolla snatched the necklace from Amy's neck and threw it into the nearby river where land that depended on floods to grow their crops suffered from severe droughts. The explosion caused the river to flood as people nearby came out to celebrate as their crops were quenched from their suffering.  
" Tanya?" She said. " Tanya, thanks for saving me. I- I don't know how to repay you." Tanya bought a white point star necklace from nearby as she turned to address Amy.  
" Don't need to." Iyolla winked at her. " All in a days work. You can update this in your comic. I've got to go. This bloody thing keeps dragging me about." She gestured at her vortex manipulator. Amy nodded and pulled her in for a hug.  
" Bye."  
" Bye, sweet heart." Iyolla replied with an easy smile. She flashed gold before people started flocking to her place. Once she had left they began to chat among themselves.  
" She must be a goddess."  
" No. She's magical." Amy whispered although no one heard.

* * *

Skye was herded towards a room with one way glass. They opened the door for her and locked it with a key. She already had tears streaming down her face. A golden flash was seen, followed by the figure of a humanoid. It ended as quickly as it came and a young woman with masses of burnt orange hair tumbled through. She fell unconscious at Skye's feet and had a pretty awkward angle at which her body fell. A gasp was heard before the woman awoke a couple of seconds later. She pushed her slender form upward using her hands. She twisted and rolled her head from side to side before it eventually gave a loud pop.  
" My mum said that we shouldn't do that and it's bad for your bones." Skye uttered in a timid voice. " Are you here to hurt me? Are you a flesh kind?"  
" No, sweet heart." Iyolla seemed to have adapted to the pet name. " My name's..." She debated on whether she should give her real name or her alias. " Tanya. I'm human. I'm using a vortex manipulator to get around." Skye nodded as she understood what she was saying. Iyolla noticed a blonde woman behind Skye, hiding in the shadows with a gun in her hands. She pretended she didn't see.  
" So, little girl. How's life? She asked as she started to circle Skye, as though interrogating her. She winked at Skye as she played along.  
" Nice. I help kick aliens... what was that word Clyde taught me? Ah yes, I kick alien asses out of the solar system. Literally." She said, smugly whilst Iyolla noted that the woman's eyes bulged. Iyolla positioned herself right where Skye was before she started encircling her and spun around with out warning and kicked the woman's nose. It started to bleed, heavily. She howled in pain whilst the lights shattered. They weren't needed any way, as a perfectly fine window shown them a breath taking view of the Turkish beach. Iyolla grabbed a rope from her pocket as she silently thanked her mentor- who taught her how to fight in the time war- for teaching her Earth karate. She twisted the woman's arm and bound them together around a nearby pipe. Skye cheered on. However, before Iyolla could tie the last knot, the vortex manipulator took her else where as the rope fell apart.  
" I'm so sorry." She mouthed to Skye before she started to call for her mother.

And with that, Iyolla vanished.

* * *

**Two years ago ( After meeting Amy in the alien market)...**

Iyolla ended up in a quiet, remote orchard with alien trees lined up either side of her. They were heavy with blossoms and appeared to reflect the double sun light-  
Hold on. Two suns. Iyolla looked up at the burnt orange sky and felt alight with hope.  
" Maybe," She thought. " Maybe Gallifrey survived!" However, her hopes were dashed when she looked at the ongoing fields below. Instead of the crimson, soft grass that stretched on for miles, there were oceanic blue fields of grass, neatly cropped that hugged a nearby lone house. Her heart seemed to sink in defeat whilst she trudged to the house.  
_Knock, knock._

A middle aged man answered the door. He had masses of dark hair that touched his shoulders and black eyes. He was remarkably handsome.  
" Are you my new pupil? Come in, come in." He dragged her using her fore arm as she surveyed the place. It seemed cozy, the kind of place where a family might live. As if to confirm her thoughts, a young infant with plaited dark hair that looked remarkably like the man who Iyolla presumed to be her father came rushing in.  
" Daddy! Daddy!" The girl yelled. " Daddy! The bringer of hope has arrived! The Fallen Angel has arrived!" She pointed at Iyolla whilst her father's eyes bulged.  
" The Fallen Angel? But you can't be! She was a legend!" He exclaimed. Iyolla looked at him, puzzled. Why was he addressing her as the Fallen Angel? She never heard of that. It seemed like a strange name for a Gallifreyan to choose. Well, her mother did go by the Protectress. She was adamant that wasn't even a word.  
" Who is this Fallen Angel?" She asked.

" Ahh, must be early days. Montaya, look into her current time line." The girl closed her eyes and once she opened them, they appeared to be completely black, even the eye whites.  
" I see many names you have gone by, Iyolla." Iyolla was taken aback." Iyolla, Ikariotanaiyolla, Ana Tanya Harkness, Iya. You are the Fallen Angel. You are the one who will prevent darkness from painting the sky when the stars go out. You are the one who will save many civilizations whilst the Doctor is in pain. You are the flawed, yet ideal savior of the universe. You are the opposite to Bad Wolf. She is the bringer of destruction and you are the upkeep of peace and harmony through out the Universe. You have bravery and yet cowardice-"  
" Yeah, thanks." Iyolla murmured under her breath, sarcastically.  
" as you can not bear to be caught with in the destruction and guilt of the Oncoming Storm. I tell you this, Ikariotanaiyolla, and I tell you now, you are going to tell him your true identity. If you do not, then he will be under the wrath of guilt and ever lasting sadness as he realizes that there is no other time lord and that his limitless searching had been proven pointless. He appears to be fine that he is the last of his kind, but in truth, he is burning inside. Burning, burning the ever lasting pain, guilt, anger and sorrow. End your brother's pain. Because despite his loss of faith with in you, he will build an even stronger bond with you, more than when you were a mere child." Her face was contorted with pain." However, this is a mere prophecy. You may not tell him your true identity. It is your choice. I advice you tell him, though. Your secret shall be safe with me. Goodbye, Fallen Angel." She said, before the black faded into her iris and she collapsed into her father's waiting arms. Iyolla appeared to be paralyzed. He had a stony expression.  
" If what she says is true, then you have limitless regenerations and control over life, death and the influence of stars. You must learn with me how to use that power."

Iyolla followed him out side and into the meadows. He bent over and felt around the ground for some thing. His face seemed to light up as he found the catch of the trap door.  
" So, what's your name?" Iyolla asked.  
" Daryan. Why?" He questioned.  
" Just wanted to know. So, what will we be doing?" He pulled out a bow and a bag of fifty arrows.  
" This." He shot an arrow at a nearby Gazelle. " We start with the power of life and death."

* * *

The Doctor suddenly stopped. Some thing, or rather some one, was missing. He turned to face his group.  
" Where's Jack?"


	14. Eternal loss, never ending angst

A/N: Hello, my lovelies!  
To tastycakes817: Thanks for your review and I totally forgive you!  
To: redDaeth: Thanks for your wonderful review! God bless you too! And yes, I have got a lot of sneaky twists and turns in this chappie...  
I tried to make this a 2.5k word chapter. Hopefully I've done it!  
Okay, serious stuff now. I have noticed that less and less of you are reviewing and I just wanted to ask if you liked the direction where this story is heading towards. Please review and tell me ( kindly) if there are any changes you want to this story.  
And have already set up a poll to ask if you lot would prefer it if Iyolla was still an adult or a child. Please do it! I might be able to find out what's wrong with this story if you do!  
Disclaimer: The only things that I own that is even remotely connected to doctor who is a TARDIS blue t- shirt and matching blue sandal- wedges!

* * *

Iyolla had stayed with Daryan for a year and only a day left until it was two years. She decided to recap what she had learnt. She walked out into the star filled sky and targeted a particularly bright star. She took a deep breath in.  
" Power of the stars I summon thee,  
to do as I command and allow the power to come to me!" She shivered in delight as the familiar flames of the star miniaturized- and some how cool against her hand, started to spin faster and faster. It was about twice the size of a tennis ball. It's place in the sky was gone. however, the gravity was still allowing the planets to revolve around it's previous place. She shot it at a nearby target as watched as it disintegrated into ashes. The star bounced off and flew up back into the sky in it's previous place, twinkling away innocently as though nothing had happened. Iyolla did a little celebration's dance.

Next was the power of life and death. She took a deep breath in again.  
" Power of the black hole I need you,  
for me to do as I need to!" She felt a glowing black, sinister thing in her hand. The power of death unnerved her a little, but Daryan said it was crucial she learnt it. She spotted a nearby rat and whispered apologies before shooting the black ball at it. It lay on the ground, dead as the black hole sucked it's soul from the inside out. She composed herself before tears fell.  
" Power of the vortex I call to whom,  
to bring back life and destroy it's tomb!" She looked down at the beautiful, golden ethereal ball in her hand and her worries were forgotten. She aimed it at the rat and watched as it twitched back into life again. Deep inside her, she knew this was wrong, but Daryan said that this was meant to be, if she never learnt her powers, then it could cause a paradox.

Iyolla puzzled over what Daryan said was last. He said that she had limitless regenerations, but that was impossible! She heard a rustling of trees to her right. She didn't want to use her powers, as this person could mean no harm and simply wanted help. Or it could be an animal. But her thoughts were cut short as an arrow hit her calf. She howled in pain as she tried to make it to the house, but sagged against it, her red locks splayed about her as her brilliant blue eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

" I've killed the Fallen Angel, my lord." Said a strangely monotone voice. It lifted it's mask as the identity of the killer was revealed. She had green horns at the top of her head and blood red eyes with matching red, scaly skin. She had a bow and a bag of arrows along with a dark, heavy cloak that shrouded her body. The only indication that some thing wasn't quite right was the white pupils that shown that she was being possessed.  
" Brilliant hunt, minion." He said as he threw a bag of gold in her direction. " You shall have more bodies to inhabit in the village!"

* * *

The group paused.  
" Jack!" They all called, looking in various nooks and crannies for the immortal.  
" We will get back to him later, what really matters is Skye!" Exclaimed Rory. They all nodded. After all, it wasn't that they didn't care for him it was because they trusted him to take care of himself. He was about five centuries any way.  
" Okay. So, villainous baddy, show yourself!" The Doctor yelled. Sarah Jane snickered.  
" What?"  
" Nothing. It's just that over five centuries ago, you wouldn't say that!" He nodded, chuckling a little.  
" I did try to make myself more older than I really was!" He admitted.  
" Enough of the small chat, the faster we find Skye, the more chance we have of getting in her way before she hurts my sis!" Luke roared as he ran to the nearest cubicle.  
" Well. Looks like one's my lucky number, guys, she's here!" He yelled. And in there was Skye, attached to an operating table, unconscious but unharmed.  
" Skye..." Sarah Jane trailed off, brokenly. the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. He soniced the door and crammed into the room, pulling off sensors and drips. Skye arched her back, gasping whilst her eyes widened. Amy looked away. This scene reminded her too much of the time they had encountered the Siren. Rory hugged her, knowing what she was thinking of. The Doctor hurriedly plugged them back into her as Sarah Jane cried.

He soniced her prone body and read the results and looked on, horrified.  
" Sarah, that sick flesh kind had been pumping your daughter with drugs!" He screeched. " She can't live with out them, now!" He pulled at his hair whilst Sarah Jane went to her and kissed her cool fore head.  
" I'll get you back soon. I promise, my Skye." She whispered.  
" That's it!" The Doctor yelled.  
" What?!" They all chorused, tensely.  
" We have to flush her!" He yelled whilst pushing the TARDIS call button on his screw driver. The TARDIS materialized around them in the medical room. The Doctor jogged to one of the nearby walls and put his hand on it.  
" Thanks, sexy." He whispered.

* * *

Jack was pulled out of Sarah Jane's attic and into a strange meadow with oceanic blue grass and a lone house with trees abundant with fruit. It appeared he had landed in an alien planet. Moonlight glinted off blood red. Jack sprinted to what looked like a stain until he was up close. It turned out that it was actually burnt orange and not red. He grimaced whilst pulling his hand toward it, achingly slowly. Eventually, his fingertips brushed some thing silky. His eyes widened in surprise. He pulled on it but felt a heavy weight below it. He looked down and into the face of Iyolla.

" Ginger..." He couldn't believe it! " Ginger, wake up." His hand brushed some thing sticky. His face appeared puzzled. He felt around it and found more of the substance. However, as she was sitting in the shadows, he couldn't see. He pushed a button on his vortex manipulator and watched as it flooded with light. His body was rigid with horror. An arrow was wedged into her calf, blood pooling about her wound. He looked at his red stained fingers with disgust and wiped it on his trousers. He pulled out a small first aid kit and searched for a bandage. He found a plaster ( or band aid for my fellow Americans) and a roll of cotton. He twisted his hands around the arrow and mournfully apologized for the girl who appeared to be older than her age. Finally, he summed up the courage to pull it out. He felt it clang against some thing hard, which left him with a sickening realization that it was actually bone. He pulled it even harder, and after a while, it came out. He felt Iyolla's hand. It was cold and clammy.  
" Please, ginger, please." He pleaded. When she wouldn't respond, he looked down despairingly and bandaged her leg.  
" I need you. Every one needs you." He felt for her pulse.  
Nothing.  
" If you are going to be this way..." He waited for her sarcastic comment which would never come. He picked her up bridal style and watched as her head rolled to the back of her neck, and looked painfully like some invisible force was attempting to snap her neck.

He trudged onward and into a dense forest of silvery trees. The wind whistled through the breeze like a sweet melody and the whole place seemed to be perfect.  
_Perfect for Iyolla's burial. _He thought, bitterly. He placed her on a raised wooden platform and sat there, the moon shining directly above her, making her skin look unearthly.  
" She looks like an angel. A goddess." He waited again for a snappy comment. But her pale white skin made it look even worse, as though to remind him that she was dead. He shook those negative thoughts away. She will regenerate. She will regenerate. He repeated it again and again, refusing to believe that she was dead. But the blood had soaked through her knee and he sighed. It was obvious. He had failed the Doctor, even though he didn't know his sister even existed. Iyolla had died. His tears leaked through his eyes as he almost immediately started to shake, tremble and shudder for the girl who he thought of as his family. The moon eventually moved off and set into another corner of the sky. Jack placed his hand on her chest, trying not to pay attention to her curvy figure. But again, the icy, unforgiving truth slashed at his heart.

His mind seemed to come alive with accusations.  
_It's all your fault. You did nothing.  
You weren't there for her.  
You broke her trust. Her faith.  
Her life. Ended.  
Only a little girl.  
The Doctor doesn't deserve you.  
Ianto would be disappointed in you.  
_He shook his head as he tried to stop the onslaught. No. Not Ianto.  
_Look at her. So much life, so much to live for.  
She hasn't even told the Doctor who she is yet.  
Alone. Cold. And so, so alone.  
Her hearts. Gone.  
Four years old.  
Ikariotanaiyolla. The girl who died and was bought back to life by her own sister in law.  
Now she's dead for good._  
Different accusations filled his already numb mind.  
_You're wrong, Jack.  
You don't know how it feels when your body changes in just a month.  
_" NO! NO! Any one but her!" He thought as he glanced back at her body. He was so immersed in his self blaming that he didn't see the sun rise or the warm amber light bathing her pale skin in rich tones. So much so he nearly thought her alive. He wanted to give every thing that belonged to him for her. Only her. His immortality, his family, his planet, his hope, love every thing he had to offer. But he felt with a stinging numb pain as he remembered that his family was gone. Three immortals. Two Gallifreyans and one human. And now only two immortals.  
One Gallifreyan and one Human. One the last of his kind and the other doomed for the same fate.  
And it was all his fault.

* * *

The Doctor rummaged through the medicine cupboard, searching for the flusher. The others were seated patiently albeit tensely, afraid for the girl's health.  
" Doctor, you will save her, won't you?" Sarah Jane's voice trembled.  
" I will, Sarah Jane. Oh you humans, just you watch me." He promised. She relaxed a little whilst Amy looked down as she whispered under her breath so that no one heard her:  
" Rule one. The Doctor lies."

The Doctor had already cleaned out her body, now pure of any drugs. He put in a hydrating serum through the drip and attached the heart monitor. It was night time, and the Ponds had gone to bed whilst the rest went to their guest bedrooms. Sarah Jane had retired to her old bedroom, untouched and still prim and tidy. It was a pale green and had a grand fire place set in one of the walls. A photo album was propped up on Sarah Jane's pillow whilst she recounted the times she and the Doctor had. She chuckled, sadly as she looked at the picture of the day she had first met that mad, mad Doctor. She sighed and placed it in the already full book shelf and allowed a few more tears to drop. She flopped on her bed as she tried to fight the insomnia she had, worrying for Skye's health. When she thought she couldn't take it any more, a timid knock on the door vibrated through the sentient walls. Luke poked his raw head in, red from crying.  
" Mum? Do you think Skye's going to be alright?" He asked, hoarsely. Sarah Jane sighed and nodded.  
" I trust that mad man with my life, Luke. Lets take our minds off things for a while." She pulled out a second photo album whilst she told Luke of her times with the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he awaited Skye's revival.  
" C'mon, c'mon..." And, as if though a miracle, her hand flexed. He ran to her side whilst her eyes opened wide.  
" Who are you?" She asked, fearfully.  
" I'm the Doctor."  
" I don't need no Doctor." She stated.  
" I'm Sarah Jane's old friend." Her face lightened with understanding.  
" You mean, _the _Doctor?!" She was starting to get giddy.  
" Calm down, Skye. I'll get your mother for you, yeah?" She nodded, eagerly. He skipped, happily down the corridors and heard a few sad laughs coming from Sarah Jane's door. He opened the door soundlessly as he watched mother and son flip through a photo album. Seeing her awake, he knocked on the door. The duo tensed and closed the photo album whilst Sarah Jane answered the door.  
" Yes?" She said, curtly.  
" Sarah Jane, you wonderful woman. You have got a family of fighters. Your daughter is absolutely fine." He gave a broad smile whilst Sarah Jane and her son rejoiced.  
" Now that's what I call a happy family." The Doctor muttered.

Sarah Jane hugged her daughter as tightly as she possibly could.  
" Are you alright?" She asked for the billionth time.  
" Mum! I'm perfectly fine!" She exclaimed.

* * *

And whilst Sarah Jane rejoiced in hope and restored faith, Jack sat in a magical forest, a girl propped up by a wooden platform, mourning for his loss.

* * *

A/N: Was that long enough? Okay, remember to review and vote for the poll.

And don't worry, I'm not going to kill off Iyolla.  
Bye!


	15. Rebirth, redemption and glares, hello!

A/N: Special thanks to: redDaeth and tastycakes.  
People, please review, you are why I even update!  
Sorry about the short update, I'm updating in the library and there's only five minutes until closing time.

* * *

Iyolla closed her brilliant blue eyes and focused on getting her heart to stop. She did just that, after all, she didn't want to die of blood loss. She then lapsed into a healing coma.  
And replayed the most treasured memories that she held.

* Begin memory*  
" Theta!" Iyolla shrieked and jumped into her brother's eighth incarnation's strong but gentle arms as she inhaled her brother's new scent. He smelled of vanilla and scented candles. She purred contently as he rocked her from side to side.  
" Like a cat, you are!" He commented. He put her down. " I've got some thing for you!" He pulled out a flute like object. " This is a TARDIS caller. When you blow into it, it calls my TARDIS to you!" He opened the flute as Iyolla looked on in awe and wonder. " Try it!" She complied and played an effortless, sweet melody as the TARDIS materialized around them.

Two months later, Theta had to go.  
" Bye, Iyolla! And go to your room!" He called. She nodded, eagerly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She skirted to her room and saw some thing all too familiar. A music box that could react with the most gentlest of touches.  
" Thank you, Theta." She whispered as she looked up.

* * *

Dalek ( ninth doctor)

The Doctor took the music box from Van Statten's uncaring hands. His eyes watered as tears tracked his cheeks. Moved by this impossibly rare moment, she put a hand in his shoulder.  
" Are you a'right, Doctah'?" She asked. He hastily wiped them away and put on a false grin.  
" Yeah..." He turned it over and choked over his tears. In chiseled letters, blood stained on this side was the name of his sister. He tried not to throw the thing in disgust as he realized that he was holding his sibling's blood, but he gently placed his fingers on it as he explained to Van Statten what it was for.

* * *

Jack was once again jerked out of his dreamless sleep as the crisp voice of Iyolla woke him up. He sat up, immediately. But he sank in defeat as he saw a typical hologram that usually came up twenty four hours after a time agent died.  
" My name is Tanya. If you seek to carry on my legacy, then take this-" Jake slammed the hologram off. But he felt some thing scrape against the hard leather of the wrist band. He took it out and marveled at the flute. On a post- it note it said:  
" Do not blow- possible it could call wrong Doctor's TARDIS." His eyes widened. The Doctor! He could save her! He tucked it into his pocket for save keeping as he looked at Iyolla's pale face. He had an idea. There was a slim chance off it actually working, but he would take any risk to save her. He tilted her head upward as he opened her mouth wide. Instead of going mouth to mouth, He breathed a golden, gaseous substance into her body. She glowed for a little while, but nothing happened. He sighed and blew on the flute. A TARDIS materialized around him. He stuffed the flute up his sleeve as he saw- oh no.  
It was nine.

He stuttered over his words.  
" Erm... Hi, Person. Care t-to explain why I'm here?" Iyolla cut him off from saying any thing further as she gave a deep gasp and awoke. Jack rejoiced as he went to her side.  
" I- Ana! You're alright! I thought you died!" He exclaimed.  
" D- Doctor?" She asked, her eyes cloudy. Nine jogged down from the console, his hand grasping the metal instrument he had stolen before Van Statten's museum was destroyed.  
" Who are you? How do you know me? How did you get on my ship?" He interrogated. Iyolla hazily got up, as though drunk and slumped on Nine's broad chest. He gave Jack a curious look which he dismissed.  
" She got drunk. I was at my stag. It's my wedding. She's my sister." He said in clipped, short sentences. Nine flinched when he said she was his sister. Damn you, Jack! You knew what his reaction would be when you said that word! He mentally scolded himself.  
" I-Iana, you said her name was?" Nine said. Jack mentally face palmed himself. See! If you said any thing else, he would have got suspicious! He added. Jack nodded, hastily.  
" Take care of her. You never know what you have until it's gone." He advised him. Jack gave a sharp salute to which nine lazily waved off. Iyolla was beginning to get lucid.  
" Hello? Who are you? Jack, is that you?-" Her words were cut short when she looked at the pained face of nine. She always knew who was the Doctor and who wasn't, if she used a mental link. She couldn't use the physic link, as it was destroyed.  
" Erm... Sorry to disturb you, I don't know where I am." She lied. Nine nodded.  
" That's alright. You were drunk, after all. Your brother here explained for me." He pointed at Jack.  
" Jack!" She glared at him to which he smugly smiled.


	16. Nightmares in Cardiff

A/N: Sorry about the previous chapter. Special thanks to:  
tastycakes, redDaeth and Nacanaca.  
Please review! I've gone for a longer chapter this time, since the previous was really short. Hopefully, it's 3k. This is the longest chapter I have ever done.  
Okay, since no one did the poll, I have to ask this question that will affect the path of this story A LOT.  
Tell me in your review if you would prefer it if Iyolla stayed as an adult or as a child. I've got a plan brewing in my enormous mind for both plots. Please remember, I will remind you after the end of this chapter!

* * *

Skye soon recovered after a couple of hours and it wasn't long before they asked to go home.  
" Right! 13 Bannerman road, coming up!" He exclaimed and ran around the TARDIS whilst Sarah Jane, Clyde, Luke, Rani and Skye hung onto the railings. Amy and Rory sat in the jump seat.  
" Wait, what about the flesh kind?" Asked Sarah Jane.  
" Her 'creator' teleported out and into her planet. I saw." The Doctor said, grimly. The TARDIS landed.  
" Bye, Doctor!" They all chorused before Sarah Jane pulled him into a bear hug.  
" Thank you so much for saving Skye." She whispered into his ear. He said nothing but hugged her tighter before they let go.  
" I'll be seeing you again, Doctor." She commented after her gang piled out of the TARDIS. She closed the door, softly before the Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
" What's the matter, raggedy man?" Amy stood next to him.  
" Some thing is changing in my time line, Ana Tanya Harkness had been pulled apart from me and now we can't find Jack, yes Amy I'm absolutely fine." He snapped, sarcastically. Amy put a hand on his shoulder.  
" I'm sorry."  
" So am I." Rory finally said. They all nodded before the couple retired to their bedroom and the Doctor tinkered away on the console.

* * *

" So, how long have you been here for?" Jack asked.  
" Two years. I'm six." Iyolla skipped beside him. " Where along your time line are you?"  
" I just came out of Sarah Jane's attic, the day Skye went missing." He replied.  
" I've been on the valiant." Iyolla slowed down as her head dropped to her chest.  
" Hey, hey. What's the matter?"  
" I still haven't adjusted to being an adult after two years and a bit and now I feel like I can do any thing, I feel much more younger." Jack looked away, bashfully.  
" Jack..." She threatened. He sighed.  
" I gave you half of my immortality. Now you have unlimited regnerations." He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair whilst Iyolla's jaw dropped.  
" Jack! What did you do that for?! I may not be immortal, but if you had given me too much, then I would have gone mad because I felt...WRONG!" She yelled. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around before she could storm off and she stared into his furious face.  
" Look, Ginger. I thought you had died. I care for you. I love you. I feel like you are my daughter, a sibling, I don't know what kind of relationship it is, but I don't feel love as in romantically. I did what I thought was right. Now quit your nagging. You should be happy now you can run from danger like your beloved brother." He hissed. She stared, defiant into his face, the stubbornness of this current incarnation shining through.  
" I wasn't dead, you idiot! I was in a healing coma!" She exclaimed as she wrenched her arm from his grasp and rubbed the sore, red mark, walking silently at his side. He sighed.  
" I'm sorry, Iyolla. I was just worried for you." He apologized. She stopped.

" I'm sorry too, Jack." She finally said. He pulled her into a strong hug. She propped her chin onto his shoulder as her tears finally leaked. " I was being unreasonable. I'm glad that I have another brother. She pecked his cheek as he finally let go of her. Her wrist burned.  
" I'm sorry Jack."  
" We've already apologized-"  
" Not for that. For this." She started to pulse gold and then vanished whilst Jack sighed and played with the remaining golden dust.

* * *

An hour later, Jack was eating from his ration bar. Iyolla hadn't returned, but he dared not to move in case she came back right where he was. Another flash of gold and her body collapsed onto his.  
" Wow! Iyolla, tone it down!" He said as he sat up, he head on his lap.  
" Sorry, Jack. I just found Skye!" She sat up next to him. He offered her the ration bar, but she kindly declined.  
" Eat up. I had my food about two days ago."  
" WHAT!"  
" Time lords don't need to have as much food as you humans." She exclaimed.  
" Oh, superior biology and all that?" He teased. Iyolla winked.  
"Uh, huh!" She agreed. " Jack, do you have the co ordinates for the Doctor's TARDIS? I mean the one we had just left." He nodded.  
" Yeah. Why?"She looked away.  
" The music box he was holding." She said nothing more. Jack understood that it must have been a relic of her... interesting past and keyed in the co- ordinates. Iyolla out a hand over his, locked eyes with him and pushed the button.

* * *

The eleventh Doctor had made up his mind. He was simply too dangerous. The Ponds had to go home. He would search for Melody by himself.  
" Hey, Doctor!" Amy exclaimed. " Where are we going today?" She appeared to be cheery, but he could see the devastating sadness in her eyes that only fueled his determination to drop his best friends off to their home.  
" Home." He stated.  
" Why? Doctor-"  
" Amelia Pond, the girl who waited." The Doctor stopped at the console immediately and turned to address her as he finished off his speech. " Oh, Amy, impossible Amy. You don't understand, do you? You have to go while you're still innocent. If you stay with me, then you will become as corrupt as I am. I will search for Melody, I promise you that." He kissed her forehead. " You humans are so young. But you lot age so quickly. I want the rest of your life to be the best of your life and the safest of your life. You go out there, Pond, and be magnificent." He gave her a last, sad look before returning to the console.  
" Doctor, do you think Iyolla could be your sister? I mean the human with black hair." Amy asked.  
" No. Ikariotanaiyolla died before my eyes." He said. Amy's head ducked in sadness.  
" I still can see my daughter as River Song, but you can't even see your sister's planet. Well, it's yours too-"  
" I would give up my whole planet to be ruled by my sister if it meant she could be happy." He had a far away look in his eyes.  
" I know, but promise me this before me and Rory go. Promise me that you will find Ana Tanya Harkness. Be another brother for her." She gave him a peck on the cheek.  
" I promise."

The Pond's had just left. The Doctor sank to his bottom in defeat, hitting his head against the white painted wood of the doors.  
" What do I do, old girl?" He croaked. He felt a gentle wind toward the compartment in the console. He stood up and opened it. Inside it was a silver, metal box. He smiled as he looked at it. He hadn't used it since Midnight.  
* Begin flash back*

The tenth Doctor walked around the console, still traumatized by what had happened in the crusade. Donna walked up behind him, still in her pure white jump suit and high pony tail.  
" Doctor, did you ever have family?" She idly asked, not forcing him to answer, but genuinely curious.  
" Yeah. I had a mother, a dad, a wife, seventeen children, a grand daughter and a sister who I loved more than the TARDIS." Donna was taken aback. " If I had herded the whole of my family into your room, then it would have been filled up." Donna chose the subject very, very carefully as she targeted his sister.  
" Who was your sister?" She tilted her head like a curious puppy.  
" Her name was Iyolla." He picked up the music box." I gave this to her back on my home planet. It's a music box. Her name is engraved on it and her blood on this side." He turned it around, achingly slowly, as the music box showed a whole crimson side. Donna tried not to recoil in disgust. The Doctor gave a humorless, sarcastic laugh.  
" She was tortured before my eyes, Donna Noble. Only four years old. Dead. Her hearts on the concrete." His voice was pained, heavy with emotion. It was obvious he loved her even more than Rose.  
" I'm sorry, Doctor. She deserved to be remembered and known by as much people as possible." She put a hand on his upper arm. He began to play a haunting, melancholy, sweet melody on it.  
" Oh, Donna. Donna, my best mate. She deserved so much more."

And Donna couldn't help but agree.

* End flash back*

With that memory in mind, he picked up the silver box and released all of his sorrows.

* * *

They ended up in a very familiar coral room, but it wasn't nine at all, lounging about the jump seat, evidently sleeping a very fitful night mare. It was ten.

" That's the Doctor's tenth incarnation." Jack whispered. Iyolla nodded and saw some thing glint off the console.  
" That's the box." She pointed at the box that was splashed with dried blood. Jack grimaced.  
" Did he beat some one to death with it?!" Iyolla winced. He mentally kicked himself. Of course not! Now Iyolla's upset!  
" Iyolla?"  
" That's my blood." She replied. " I had the box tucked into my clothes the day that I died." He nodded, sadly. The Doctor gave a particularly loud yelp.  
" NO! Don't touch her! Take me instead- Iyolla! No... Please, Iyolla. Please." The very girl stood there with tears pricking her eyes as she recounted the day. The Doctor was shivering violently, with tears drenching his face.  
" Doctor?" Some one asked. It was female.  
" Donna's here." Jack whispered as he cradled Iyolla. " We need to hide."  
" No. No, Jack, please, I need to help the Doctor." She took off before he could stop her as she stopped in front of her brother. She sat down, carefully and put his head on her lap as she stroked that gravity defying hair. " Jack, pass me the music box."  
" Fine." Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, playfully. Iyolla took it gently from him and played some music that she usually practiced at home. The results were miraculous. Her brother had stopped altogether and had a peaceful expression on his face.  
" Doctor, why is there music- Ahhhh!" Donna screamed when she saw the pair. " Get your grubby hands off my mate!"  
" Is she-" Iyolla was cut off by Jack.  
" Yeah. The Doctordonna." Iyolla stopped playing, abruptly and gently put his head on the jump seat.  
" Donna Noble. The most important woman in the universe- it is an honor to meet you!" Iyolla gushed like a fan girl. Donna had a confused, but pleased expression on her face as she struggled to stay angry.  
" What were you doing with my space man?" She asked, her voice trembling. " I know more about him than any body else! I know about his family, his home planet, his.. his sister!" She started to yell.

" Donna, calm down, I'm not here to harm him. Look, this took me here." She shown Donna her tatty old vortex manipulator.  
" Alright, then. What have you done? Given him aspirin?" She tapped her foot on the floor. The Doctor began to stir.

" Oh, look! A picture of his sister!" Iyolla frantically tried to change the subject as she ran to the monitor, showing a picture of her first incarnation. Donna's face softened.  
" You care about him, don't you?" She uttered. Iyolla froze. " He wouldn't tell any one about his family, unless he trusts them. Are you Rose Tyler?" She continued. Iyolla's wrist started to burn again.  
" Erm, pleasure meeting you, Donna, and no, I'm not Rose Tyler. I'm Tanya. Don't tell the Doctor about this. Bye!" She vanished, Jack's hand on her vortex manipulator.

* * *

Iyolla and Jack landed in the Torch wood hub. Iyolla looked around her, horrified yet awestruck by the amount of damage. Jack made a choking sound as he stared at a picture of Ianto piggy backing his grandson on a plain white back ground. He picked it up and blew on the extra dust it had collected as he held it close to his chest.

An hour later, they headed out into the midnight sky and into the nearby fish and chip shop by the shore. They walked in silence. Once they had entered, Jack took off his trench coat and put it on a chair.  
" Iyolla, sit down, I'll order the food." He ordered. Iyolla rolled her eyes but sat on the comfy chair.  
" One medium portion of fish and small fries!" Iyolla exclaimed. Jack turned to face her and gave a mock salute. He turned back to the till.  
" Two portions of medium fish, one small fries and one medium fries." He gave the five pound note. " Keep the change." The owner ( His name was Matt, Jack noted) looked delighted and done said task right away. Jack sat next to Iyolla and gave out a sigh.  
" What is it, Jack?" Concerned, she looked under his gaze and met his eyes. " Jack, are you-"  
" Yeah, Iyolla, I'm fine. I'm worried about you, now. I think we should repair that vortex manipulator and stay in Cardiff. Please, Iyolla. The team have all died, Martha's busy and... and I want you to help me with Torch wood. Please-"  
" Jack, of course I will." She agreed. Jack gave a small smile and hugged her. Over the till, the owner watched them.  
" So cute, those two." He whispered.  
" So, Iyolla. Tell me which incarnation of your brother was the cutest!" He exclaimed.  
" Why would you want to know about how they looked?" Iyolla asked as she tilted her head to the side.  
" Because." He gave no answer. Iyolla sighed.  
" I drew the only incarnations that visited me. I don't, obviously, know how twelve and thirteen look like and three of his incarnations were forbidden to see me. I've drawn some pictures of him, if you want to look." She said as she reached into her small pocket and produced a folded up and crumpled piece of paper. " This is one." She pointed at the vividly colored child in the picture. " This is two." She pointed at a man with a Beatles hair cut that clutched a recorder. " This is six." She pointed at a man who wore a multicolored monstrosity."  
" What in the name of the seven hells is THAT!" Jack yelled, pointing at the disgustingly co-ordinated coat. Iyolla gave a small laugh.  
" Mother tried to burn that!" She laughed.  
" And she's right to- that is absolutely hideous!" He exclaimed whilst the till owner looked at them like they were drunk.  
" Okay, that's seven." She pointed at a man with prominent features.  
" Quite the artist, you are!" Jack poked the end of Iyolla's nose. She swatted his hand away.  
" OI! Okay, okay. This is eight." She pointed at a handsome man with soft features and long brown hair.  
" He's cute."  
" And this is nine, although you already know how he looks like." She pointed at a man with ice blue eyes and large ears.  
" Ah yes, big ears. He had quite the temper." Jack commented.  
" This is ten." She pointed at a man with porcupine hair and chocolate pools for eyes.  
" Yeah, although eight's cute, he is kind of classic handsome. I like ten. He's hotter."  
" Oi! That's my brother you're talking about!" Iyolla scolded. Jack gave a smug grin.  
" I know."  
" Right. This is eleven." She said, gesturing at the current incarnation of her brother. He had stormy grey- green eyes and floppy blown hair that went over his eyes.  
" You are perfect at art. It looks like I'm looking at photographs!" Jack sifted through the portraits again.  
" Thanks." Iyolla replied with a tinge of pick coloring her cheeks.

" The chips are ready!" Jack got them.  
" Thanks." Jack gave a small nod.  
" You're welcome." He replied.  
" Iyolla, we're going!" Jack exclaimed.

They arrived at the beach, lying on Jack's trench coat as they watched the stars.  
" Jack, what do you know of the Fallen Angel?" Iyolla asked. He gave a snort.  
" She's just a myth. A fairy tale. A story to kids before they go to bed." Iyolla's determination was not put off.  
" What if I told you I was her?" She challenged. Jack turned to look at her face. There was no trace of any lie.  
" Alright, then. Prove it. The Fallen Angel was said to have power over the stars, life and death. Kill that sea gull and bring it back to life. Then, use that star," He pointed at Betelgeuse on the top of constellation Orion." To blast that sandcastle." He pointed at a sturdy sand castle with a red flag on top. Iyolla nodded.  
" Challenge accepted.  
Power of the black hole I need you,  
For me to do as I need to!" She saw a sinister glowing black ball in her hands to which Jack gaped at. She shot it at the bird after a few mental apologies. She wiped a stray tear and then focused again.  
" Power of the vortex I call to whom,  
To bring back to life and destroy it's tomb!" She looked down at the familiar golden ball in her hands and aimed it at the bird and watched as it was bought back to life. Jack slowly clapped. Iyolla focused on Betelgeuse.  
" Power of the stars I summon thee,  
To do as I command and allow the power to come to me!" She looked down at the large ball- about four times the size of a tennis ball- as it span faster and faster. She shot it at a nearby sand castle and bowed whilst Jack clapped.  
" Wow. Just... Wow." He marveled.  
" Yeah." Iyolla smirked. They watched the stars as they winked above them, twinkling innocently as Betelgeuse was put back into place.

Iyolla was the first to fall asleep.  
* Begin dream:*  
Iyolla walked into a white room. Images of all of the Doctor's incarnations flashed up before her. Even some she didn't know, which she presumed were the missing ones that hadn't had the chance to visit her. They were all lined up at the order of incarnations. She looked at the third, fourth and fifth in particular. The third had kind, wise eyes and had white hair. The fourth had a crazed grin and a long, multicolored scarf that touched the floor. The fifth had a celery stick pinned to the lapel of his jacket and a mop of blonde hair. She walked past all of them, marveling at how accurate her memories were. But she didn't know how she had found out how the third, fourth and fifth looked like. Once she walked back to the middle, in front of the seventh, their images started to change.  
One became a cyber man, two became a dalek, three became a silence, four became madame Kovarion, five became the drone that used to torture her back when the daleks had her, six became Rassilon, seven became the Master, eight became Koschei back when he tried to kidnap her, nine became a sontaron, ten became an ice warrior that was found frozen at the top of mount Solitude and eleven was her worst fear.  
He didn't change at all. But his clothes did. He wore riches drenched in the blood of his enemies and innocents, his eyes showing a cold, hard determination to kill any thing that got in his way. He wore a belt and necklace made from the Ivory of human and alien bones and the things at his feet. Oh, gods, the things at his feet. Her mother, his children, a blonde haired girl with an olive top with a gunshot wound in her left heart, even his enemies. And the worst thing was, that when he walked to her, the lifeless corpses were chained to his ankles, the burden for him to forever hold. He ordered her other fears to come at her. He brandished a knife that was chained to his ankle, an extra place for her body to lie.  
" Come, now Iyolla. Come to your brother." He snarled in a cold, hard voice. " You can have an extra place to stay with me. I've got lot's more room in my hearts for more." He moved out of the way so that Iyolla could see the never ending train of corpses.

And just before the knife struck her heart, she awoke with a blood curdling scream.


	17. Dances and confrontation

A/N: Thanks for your votes, reviewers! Special thanks to: Nacanaca (x2) and tastycakes817 (x2)  
Okay, lets get this show on the road!  
Okay, since my sister has been bragging on and on about it, I have a question from her that is completely unrelated to this ( pulls hair in total annoyance). Does detentions affect future life? She is going to be in high school next year and is worried about whether detentions would affect her future. Okay, that being done, ( what a relief.), lets move on!  
Sorry about the unusually short chapter.

* * *

Jack was startled by Iyolla's high pitched screaming.  
" Iyolla, sh, no one's here. No one's going to hurt you." He reassured her as he sat up and put her head on his lap. She awoke, her pupils dilated in fear as she looked around her, surveying the view before properly relaxing.  
" J- Jack?" She asked.  
" Hey. I'm here." He whispered as he ran a hand through her burnt orange hair as he looked at the breath taking sunrise. He picked up his mobile from his other hand and took a photo of it. Iyolla snatched it from his hand and took a photo of him against the huge orange sun. He snatched it back and tried to take a photo of her.  
" Hah, hah! You'll never take a photo of me!" Iyolla yelled. She had a Cheshire cat grin as she ran across the sand. She, unfortunately, tripped over a large rock and landed backwards, her head hitting the sand as the sun bathed her face in rich tones. Jack took her photo. She tried to swipe at him, delete the picture, but he dodged just in time. She was just in front of the huge, golden sun, now. Jack took a photo of her like that and then pocketed the phone.  
" Oi! That's- that's not fair!" Iyolla tried to get the mobile back, but Jack ducked just in time and picked up his coat.  
" Don't worry, I won't show any one these photos!" He exclaimed.  
" Jack?" Iyolla asked after she regained her breath.  
" Hmm?" He started to walk towards the hub.  
" Can we visit Martha?" She pleaded as she pulled his arm to jerk him to a stop.  
" Erm... alright, why?" He quizzed, looking straight into her eyes.  
" We met Sarah, why not Martha?" She stated. He let out a long breath.  
" Alright then, ginger. You win." He keyed in the co-ordinates. " Put your hand on it." He ordered. Iyolla did just that.  
And they disappeared right before the fish and chip owner's eyes.

* * *

They landed in a large house with tasteful furniture and polished floors.  
" Wh- who are y-you? I- I'm armed!" Stuttered a male voice.  
" Mickey mouse!" Jack exclaimed and turned to meet him.  
" Captain Cheesecake!" Mickey shouted and dropped the weapon, running up to him and pulling him into a man- hug.  
" How's it been?" Asked Mickey.  
" Fine. Just fine." Jack looked around him in wonder. " Where's the nightingale?"  
" Oi! That's my wife you just called a nightingale!" Mickey threatened. Jack gave a deep laugh and patted his old friend on the back.  
" Mickey, I'm ready for the dance!" Martha called from a corridor. Once she came into view, she saw them. Her eyes widened at Iyolla. Martha's hair had grown a lot and was reaching mid- spine. It was straitened and pulled back by a gold, metal head band. She was wearing a gold- sequined corseted strapless dress, with gold net dresses and a few streams of sequins here and there. On her neck was a simple golden locket and she wore gold, sequined high heels. She looked absolutely breath taking.  
" Martha!" Iyolla squeaked. It was strange seeing her with out her plum jacket and black skinny jeans. Almost as though she was naked. Iyolla ran to her and enveloped her into a hug.  
" Iyolla!" Martha exclaimed and hugged her back.  
" Martha, you look... Well, there is no word to describe you apart from laniyla." Iyolla stared at her gorgeous, gold dress.  
" Er... What was that?" Martha was hugely puzzled.  
" Well, in our language, that means goddess like, breath taking, you get the gist." She explained as she watched the honored, flattered expression on Martha's face.  
" Thank you." She breathed.  
" Aw, no probs. So, you doing well for yourself? When was the last time I saw you. You know time lines." She did a few flailing gestures. Martha's face darkened.  
" The Master." She growled. Iyolla tried to lighten the mood.  
" Same here!" She was failing, miserably.

Martha and Iyolla walked around the hall, watching the couples dance and ignoring the wolf whistles directed at Martha. Iyolla saw a very familiar red head.  
" Amy!" She yelled. The girl turned around.  
" Tanya!" She shouted and pushed people out of the way as she made her way to the other ginger. " The last time I saw you was when you saved me from that necklace!"  
" Same here!" She tried to call over the drowning music. " Amy, meet Martha. Former companion of the Doctor." She made a sweeping hand gesture at the very woman, a little confused.  
" OMG! You should teach me how to co-ordinate those clothes- they look absolutely amazing!" Amy exclaimed. Martha blushed.  
" Have I seen you some where before?" She took Amy's hand.  
" Amy Pond Williams." Amy introduced. Martha gasped.  
" I LOVE your perfume!" She started to get excited. Iyolla smiled.  
" Hate to ruin this, but where's Mr Williams?" She directed the question to Amy.  
" Ah, he's outside. He organized this even for my birthday." Amy smiled, with a far away look in her hazel eyes.  
" Bye!" Iyolla said as she left the two women to their trusty selves.

Rory was outside. If he could have the guts to admit it, he missed the Doctor, Iyolla especially. He wondered how she was getting along.  
" Rory." A syrupy voice stated.  
" Who are you- Tanya!" Rory exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. Iyolla returned the affectionate gesture and smiled.  
" A.K.A, Iyolla." She said. Rory's eyes widened.  
" How did I not see it before?" He face palmed himself. " How long has it been?"  
" Two years and a bit." Iyolla leaned against the doorway.  
" How-"  
" I was aged by the Doctor's arch nemesis." She said, grimly.  
" That explains a lot. Do I still call you Tanya? Have you told the Doctor or any one else who you are?"  
" Yeah, call me Tanya. And no, only two other people know my true identity. Martha Jones and Jack Harkness." She answered.  
" Okay."  
" Go dance with the birthday girl!" Iyolla nudged him.  
" I don't know." Iyolla frowned. Only two years ago they were the perfect couple. What happened?  
" Why not?" She asked.  
" When ever I'm near her, she goes on and on about her precious raggedy man. Aren't I worth some thing to her? She says she's tired of waiting, but in fact, I can see the hope in her eyes that her hero would come back." He spat, spitefully. Iyolla blinked away the tears.  
" He- he's her best friend and my brother. What's wrong with that?" She stuttered, pulling her tatty jacket around her slight form.  
" That's the thing." He sighed. " She wishes she could be with him. I see whenever she thinks she's alone. Always praying that her Doctor would swoop in and save her, when in reality, I waited two thousand years for her and all he's ever done is abandon her." Iyolla put a hand on his shoulder, seeing his point.  
" She doesn't love him like you." She whispered.  
" How would you know-"  
" Rory, if I abandoned you after being your best friend for years and universes of adventure, thrills and adrenaline, would you want to settle down in a boring life on Earth?" He nodded. Iyolla sighed.  
" She doesn't want to go unless you're with her. She doesn't love him like a crush, for gods sakes, she loves him AS A CHILD OF HER OWN!" She trailed off into a yell. He flinched. Iyolla sighed.  
" I love you, Rory. I look up to you. It's like a huge cosmic family. I see the Doctor, Martha and Jack as siblings, you and Amy as my parents and god knows who else I would add to the mini family tree. Do what you do best. Fight for your love. Defend what's right and wrong. And wait." Rory had a face of pure love and devotion. Because inside, he felt the same way about her too.

With that being said, she turned around and left to search for her new ' siblings'.


	18. I'm back to Normal!

A/N: I wasn't really very happy with the amount of reviews, but a review is a review, none the less. Special thanks to: tastycakes817 (x3).  
I have a feeling that this story will come to an end, soon- the next chapter- ( but don't worry! There will be a sequel if every one wants one, I will do the same thing that I did with Newly regenerated!). I plan to call it Kara Smith. Okay, since I didn't get the time to thank every one personally in the recent chapters, I will do it now.  
To people who love Time lords, check out Nacanaca's Guardian!  
* REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 15:*  
To tastycakes187: I agree! Hear, hear!  
To: redDaeth: Okay. But thanks for the compliment!  
* REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 16:*  
To tastycakes187: Your wish is my command in this chapter!  
To Nacanaca: * Shivers* That actually was my dream, that was. So I thought I could add it to that chapter. Still freaks me out! Please update on Guardian, I find it really interesting, despite the amount of people reviewing!  
* REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 17:*  
To: tastycakes187: Thanks! I was thinking of Asylum of the Daleks too when I was writing it!  
Okay, I'll try to go for 2k this time. The

* * *

Iyolla stepped into the spotlight, looking for Martha and Amy. Against the wall, she saw a lone woman. She walked up to her. She was rather pretty, she had almost no make up- just the red lipstick and the odd mascara- and black hair. She had brown eyes and was pale, her black dress accenting her curves perfectly.  
" Hey. You alright?" She asked, imploring for an answer.  
" No. My boyfriend cheated on me, my mother and father died and now I'm bankrupt." She deadpanned.  
" Oh." The woman took a swig of her wine. The action caused the knife marks of self harm to appear when her sleeve traveled down to her elbow. " What the hell have you been doing to yourself?!" Iyolla exclaimed as she caught her arm. The woman glared at her in annoyance but did nothing else.  
" I cut myself. I- I erm... was cutting onions!" She struggled for a lie.  
" No. This is self harm. You could get a serious infection and die." Iyolla stated as the woman finally got free and looked down.  
" I want to die. I have nothing left here." She whispered. Iyolla softened.  
" I'm an orphan. One of my brothers doesn't know I'm still alive. He thought I died. But I can't tell him. I can't ever tell him until he finds his best friend's daughter. She was kidnapped." Iyolla explained. The woman gave a small smile.  
" I guess we have some thing in common, then, yeah?" It was more of a question. She held out her arm, introducing herself. " My name is Natasha. Natasha Parkingson." Iyolla shook it.  
" Ana Tanya Harkness." She replied. " But why do you cut? There are different ways of expressing your pain. Like art, for example. You could talk to some one. Don't tell me that talking to me was boring!" She gave a wink.  
" I don't know, okay? I just don't know." She whimpered.  
" There are lot's of other people out there that you could meet! Like my other brother!" She started to get excited. It was like killing two birds with one stone! Natasha would be happy and hopefully, she would make Jack happy too! " He's really..." Calling some one attractive who she considered as her brother was a bit wrong. " hot." She finished. Natasha started to perk up a little.  
" Is he single?" She asked. Iyolla nodded.  
" Introduce me!" She was also getting excited.  
" Only if you stop cutting. He finds it really unattractive." She lied.  
" Sure!" She almost yelled. She rummaged through her purse and reapplied her lipstick. " Take me to him!"

* * *

Natasha was a little shy around Jack, but as soon as his flirting kicked in, she started to laugh and talk with him. Iyolla gave a small smile.  
" See you around, Jack. She could be a potential lover." Iyolla smirked. She nudged him. He blushed a violent red, which was rather rare, since he was the flirty one of the group.  
" Erm, Natasha?" He got her attention.  
" Here it comes..." Iyolla whispered into Natasha's ear.  
" Would you like to go out with me?" He asked. Natasha squealed with delight.  
" Of course!" She agreed. Jack gave a small smile. With in just a minute, they were exchanging phone numbers.  
" Hey, Jack?" Iyolla poked him. " Where's Martha and Amy?"  
" The... ladies room." He replied, still not giving Iyolla his full attention. She smiled. They were smitten.

Iyolla went into the toilet and found Martha with a pistol directed at an alien creature that was pinned to the floor using her high heels.  
" What have you done with the Doctor?" Amy demanded. The creature gave an evil smile.  
" That's for me to know and for you to find out. Any way, you can't kill me, the only way you can do that is if you suck my soul out first." He smirked.  
" Funny how I can do that." Iyolla spoke up from the doorway.  
" Tanya!" They exclaimed. Martha was just about to say Iyolla.  
" Call me the Fallen Angel." She stated. The girls raised an eyebrow.  
" No. But you can't be-" The creature started.  
" 'Fraid so." Iyolla clicked her tongue. The creature squirmed. " So if you don't want to have your soul sucked out, you better answer them."  
" No." It spat.  
" No? Then I'm afraid you will have to be threatened.  
Power of the black hole-"  
" Alright, alright! I trapped him with in a mirror universe!" It exclaimed.  
" Bring him back. Assuming your near immortal qualities, your power to create mirror universes and your appearance, I'd say that you were a Balhaxoon." She took the pistol from Martha. " It may not kill you, but it will still hurt. Now release him!" The creature sighed.  
" I nearly tamed the oncoming storm. I'm afraid that no real being can really control him." His horns started to flash a dark red. Then they shot straight up as the eight horns released eight streams of red energy. They connected as one and then the faint contour of a humanoid was outlined. Iyolla tip toed backwards in sudden fear as she recounted her dream on the beach. She darted out before any one could see her.

" Jack, we're going." Iyolla insisted. Natasha had just left the hall after agreeing to the time that they would have their date.  
" Why?" He stepped closer.  
" There is no time!" Iyolla shrilled as she saw the Doctor making his way through the crowd with a crazed grin and a sparkle in his eye.  
" Tanya! I would like to thank you for saving me!" He called over the crowd of people, eyes still scanning for the little ginger who Amy had described.  
" Doctor-" Jack was interrupted when Iyolla grabbed his wrist as they were teleported through time and space.

They landed with a thump on a cold, marble floor. A familiar voice was gloating.  
" Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!" The Master gloated. They hid behind the table as they kept themselves out of sight. Iyolla put a finger over Jack's lips before he could say anything.  
"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment… but with 15 satellites!" Martha asked. The master put on a bored expression.  
" Iyolla, I know you're here, come out, come out wherever you are..." He got up and started to reposition his laser screwdriver to that it was pointed to the Doctor. The buzzing could be heard.  
" Come out with your hands up or I age your beloved brother." They walked out, slowly. Past Jack's eyes widened at future Jack. Honestly, the only man for him was himself! The Doctor started to her, but the bird's cage held him in.  
" Wait, what?" He backpedaled as soon as he realized what Martha had said.  
" The Archangel Network." Both Jacks stated and then smirked at each other.  
" A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word…is Doctor." She explained although the Master was already beginning to figure it all out. All the people in the room had said, whispered ( Iyolla shouted!) and even just thought the very name. In just a few seconds, the Doctor was beginning to glow white as he was brought back into his old form. But once it had happened, red fire was beginning to constrict around it. He looked as though he was struggling to hold it all in. Iyolla felt the heat. But when he came near her, she knew what was causing him so much pain. It was her mental consciousness. Because no matter how much she feared what the eleventh incarnation of the very man in front of her had become, she still loved him, no matter what. So she ended his pain, albeit in a different way to how Daryan's daughter had told her to.

She touched the tip of his finger, just a small touch. But it gave blinding light that passed from him to her. Where her consciousness had caused him so much pain, it gave her a feeling of peace as it enveloped her lithe body. Once it reached it's climax, her glowing body slumped to the ground, still too light to be able to see. The human's were shielding their eyes from the scarlet light. The Doctor started to glow white again. He gave a last pitying look to his little sister as he resumed his slow journey to the other Time lord.  
" Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!" The Master cowered before him. More of the Doctor's companions started to say his name again. A plasma screen lit up and shown crowds of people saying the same thing over and over again.  
" Stop this right now! Stop it!" But despite his fruitless orders, more and more people started to revert onto the Doctor's side. Seemingly, the spell he had put over his wife was broken as she also followed the crowd.  
" Doctor." She waited for the blow to come from the Master when she had done some thing wrong. It never came. She savored the freedom that she finally had. The white energy had broken the cage around the Doctor. Both Jack's cast a worried glance to Iyolla, who was still unseen from the sheer red energy that curtained her, forcing them to shield their eyes.  
" I've had a whole year to tune myself into the physic network and integrate with it's matrices." The Doctor said, almost sadly.  
" I order you to stop!" The Master demanded. More shots from around the world were shown, people now filled with confidence and hope.  
" Doctor." Again, Lucy silently- inwardly- cheered her evil 'husband's nemesis on as he was bought back to his normal, skinny self.  
" The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." Past Jack and Martha laugh. The Master appears to be shocked as the Doctor levitates, still with a few fiery red streaks almost caressing him as it swirled around the glowing white cocoon.  
" NO!" The Master attempts to shoot a laser beam at the Doctor, but the energy field easily deflects it. The red intensifies, almost as though angry.  
" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor pitied his best enemy.  
" Then I'll kill them!" The Master lamely threatens as he used his last resort. His laser screwdriver- the machine that had caused the Doctor's beloved sibling so much pain- was disintegrated instead of flung aside as the Doctor's rage was directed towards it. Again, the red almost takes over the white light but then with draws once the deed was done. The Master frantically panics, searching the room for more weapons." You can't do this! You can't do- it's not fair!"  
" And you know what happens now." The Doctor flicked another gaze at his sister, who was still covered by intense red light.  
" No!" The Master grovels as the Doctor floats towards him. He backs away, cornered against the stairs. " No! No! NO!" Jack and his doppelganger rolled their eyes. Roles switched, they thought.

" You wouldn't listen." The Doctor states.  
" NO!" The Master denied, pathetically.  
" Because you know what I'm going to say." The Doctor, once again, checks up on his sister. The red light was still hanging onto her. Oh no. He thought. What if I gave her too much? he inwardly panicked, but kept his facade cool, calm and collected.  
" NO!" The Master was beginning to get repetitive- and quite frankly- annoying. He curls up into a fetal position, the Doctor lands softly beside him and puts his arms around the trembling Time lord.  
" I forgive you." And the crimson light that obscured the view of his sister lit up the whole deck, blinding every one before settling down, her new form finally visible.  
She was a child again. And this time, her appearance had jumped two years onward, so it matched the amount of time she had spent with Daryan. She appeared around five or six ( She looked three or four before she was aged) Her hair reached about her elbows and she had lost some of the baby cheeks she had back when she was younger. But she still looked adorable. Her TARDIS blue eyes flashed with red energy as her form crackled with the same red streaks. She levitated towards the Master, her expression cold and unforgiving. Her voice was haunted, ringing out and sounded downright creepy and scary. It imprinted on the Master's hearts forever more.  
" He may forgive you. But I never will." Her voice echoed around the deathly silent deck, her eyes still cackling with raw, untamed red energy. She turned abruptly, towards future Jack and landed softly by his side whilst the Master, with shaking hands, removed her brother's memory of her ever being there as he reverted to the thought that his sister died on Gallifrey. She took her Jack's hand and disappeared, the red energy left behind mingling with gold particles.

They landed back into the party, Tanya was now Ana Tanya Harkness again. The Doctor had his back to them, chatting with Martha. Iyolla kept her small hand in Jack's and tugged gently on Martha's dress as she kept herself away from the Doctor. She thought she saw some thing in the corner of her eye. A figure with a mask and a dark, heavy cloak that covered it's body. But it reverted to the darkness, keeping away from Iyolla's exceptional vision. She shrugged and smiled politely at Martha's direction. Her eyes bulged. Iyolla was a child again!  
" You're invited to the picnic of the..." She thought for a while. " Grand canyon. Be there at four o' clock using vortex manipulator tomorrow. Bring any friends that I happen to know."

* * *

The heavily covered agent knelt before a hidden being.  
" I have reasons to believe that Alphain Centuri had failed in her mission to murder the Fallen Angel." The being growled in anger.  
" I have sighted the Fallen Angel in her child form on Earth in some thing called a party." He was obviously perplexed.  
" Spy on her. Once she is alone, kill her. And do it properly, this time." The being threw a gun holster at the kneeling agent.  
" Do not disappoint me."


	19. Remember me, no matter what

A/N: I thought I would make this chapter short, since it is the concluding chapter and it makes it more effective, and this is the final chapter of this story.  
Since I don't know if everyone wants a sequel, If I get five reviews asking for a sequel, then I will do it!  
Warning: This chapter is stuffed with angst. Get your tissues out!

Sorry, I have this really sh*tty laptop that keeps deleting my work when I press the back button on my key board. Twice. And the first attempt was 4k.  
To: Nacanaca: I hope to read it soon!  
To: tastycakes187: Hopefully you'll like this too!

* * *

Iyolla had written the invitations for the Grand Canyon and had already got the food and the rug. She landed in the Grand Canyon, all of the guests present and smiling away. Once they had indulged in the food, they all looked up at the light blue sky. Blissfully unaware of the eyes watching the young girl.  
" Hey, I'll be over there!" Iyolla exclaimed as she pointed to the peak of the canyon. The rest nodded and smiled. She ran up to the canyon, arms outstretched when-  
BANG!  
This bullet had embedded itself into her delicate flesh. She could have easily regenerated from that, but the force from the impact had caused her to stagger backwards and fall into the dark abyss below.  
As she gave a spine chilling, bloodcurdling scream.

" ANA!" The adults chorused. They ran to the ledge, watching the little red dot finally disappear from their view.

* * *

My name is Ikariotanaiyolla. I am a Time lady. I am the hidden, I take many names and have many alias's. I have a brother called Theta Sigma, otherwise known as the Doctor. And he does not know my true identity. I am the last female of my kind. I am the Fallen Angel. The girl who died and was brought back to life again. I grew up on Gallifrey, my home planet and was thought to be dead by my brother and all apart from three mere humans. I was six years old when I died again. I was shot and the force from the impact had pushed me back into the Grand Canyon. So Theta Sigma, I would like to thank you for all you have done, my beloved brother. You are the only person who could make me smile, the one who educated me, the one who I love. I love you, don't you ever forget that. Ever. So don't feel guilty for my death, despite you not knowing my true identity. I still weep and regret not telling you my identity earlier. It is my fault. I am so, so sorry. I was scared of the man you had become, when in truth, I was scared of myself. Of what I had become. I had not regretted or felt any sorrow when Koschei had died on board the Valiant. So do one last thing for your sister. Lead a long, happy, regretless life. Find some more family, have children, have a wife. Tell your human and alien companions alike about your sister. Find love and move on. Because although I am still innocent, still pure, I am no longer the girl you knew. And whatever happens, remember me. I am at your side. Because my soul will always watch over you. Do this for me.  
Do this for your dead, fallen little sister.  
Do this for Ikariotanaiyolla.

* * *

A/N: * sobs* Sad, wasn't it? I warned you to get your tissues! But if Iyolla's dead... Then how come she hasn't protected any one in the dark times of the Doctor?! Maybe there's still hope! I've done the sequel to Newly regenerated, for those of you who are interested!


	20. Author note

A/N: Sorry about you lot thinking that this is an update, but since I don't know if all of you want a sequel, so if I get four reviews asking for a sequel then I'll do it ( Nacanaca did the first).

For the fans of Newly regenerated- I've done the sequel, check it out!

God bless you all, my wonderful reviewers.

Beautiful space


	21. SEQUEL NOW UP!

A/N: The sequel is now up! I've decided to call it An Ocean's Harmony instead of Kara Smith. Enjoy!


End file.
